Odiosa Sudadera
by Naguita
Summary: Seremos mejores amigos... ¡Claro que si Lucy! Tu misma fijaste esa barrera cuando eras una niña, pero... ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que ese niño con cabello de un extraño color rosa se convertiría en eso! ¡Nunca hubiera adivinado que mi mejor amigo seria uno de los hombre más sexys de la universidad!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente! ¡Espero que disfruten este Fanfic tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiendo! Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida :3**

 **¡ADELANTE! -**

 **Odiosa Sudadera.**

Seremos mejores amigos... ¡Claro que si Lucy! Tu misma fijaste esa barrera cuando eras una niña, pero... ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que ese niño con cabello de un extraño color rosa se convertiría en eso?! ¡Nunca hubiera adivinado que mi mejor amigo seria uno de los hombre más sexys de la universidad!... ¿Que si me siento estúpida? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Que si le voy a decir lo que siento? ¡Por supuesto que no!

 _ **-¡Apúrate llegaremos tarde! -**_ escucho la bocina del Jeep de Natsu.

 _ **-¡¿Quien llega temprano a una fiesta?! -**_ me queje mientras subía.

 _ **-Soy el homenajeado, debo llegar a hora.**_

 _ **-¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza! -**_ despeine sus cabellos.

 _ **-¡Cuidado con el Dragón de Fairy Tail! -**_ rodé los ojos _**\- Ahora conseguiré muchas chicas -**_ dice moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

 _ **-No sabía que te hacían falta.**_

 _ **-No lo hacen, pero ya están comenzando a circular rumores sobre nosotros y quiero evitar los malos entendidos.**_

 _ **-¿Que rumores?**_

 _ **-Según mis compañeros de equipo eres mi porrista privada -**_ suelta una carcajada.

 _ **-¿Tan mal me vería con pompones? -**_ hago la "V" con los dedos _**\- Puedo ser una gran porrista.**_

 _ **-¿Usarías la falda rosada? -**_ esa falda es horrible y demasiado reveladora para mi gusto.

 _ **-¡Paso! -**_ ¡Como amo su risa! Es agradable escucharlo reír.

 _ **-Jajajaja ¡Ya me parecía! no puedo imaginarte usando eso, no va contigo.**_

 _ **-... ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué, qué?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no va conmigo la falda?**_

 _ **-Es muy -**_ hace un gesto extraño con la mano _**\- no sé cómo decirlo.**_

 _ **-Solo dilo.**_

 _ **-Es muy sexy para ti -...**_

 _ **-¿Eso quiere decir que no soy sexy?**_

 _ **-Si -**_ me estoy enojando y creo que lo noto _**\- ¡No! ¡Quiero decir! Eres... ¿diferente?**_

 _ **-¿Perdón?**_

 _ **-Mira, no eres como las demás, no usas faldas cortas, tus remeras son holgadas, tu cabello siempre atado y esos horribles tenis.**_

 _ **-¡Ni siquiera los traje! ¡Además tú no puedes hablar de modas ya que usas esa odiosa sudadera! -**_ lo admito, no son nada bonitos _**\- ¡además! ¡¿Para qué querría ser sexy?! ¡Solo atraería a personas sin neuronas!**_

 _ **-¡A mí me gustan las chicas sexys! -**_ lo ofendí, pero el también lo hizo.

 _ **-¡Es porque tienen el mismo IQ que tú!**_

 _ **-Lushiiii -**_ ¡está muy molesto!

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-¡¿Tanto te molesta que crea que no eres sexy?! -**_ ¡Por supuesto!

 _ **-¡Sabes que no es eso! El estúpido estereotipo que tienes de una mujer "Bonita" es lo que molesta.**_

 _ **-Sexy y bonita no es lo mismo -**_ ya lo sé, pero el parece no ver la diferencia y eso es lo que más me enerva _**\- Lissana es sexy -**_ ¡Siempre anda con esa ropa interior que dice es su short deportivo! ¡Así cualquiera podría ser sexy!

 _ **-Ya ¿Y que mas?**_

 _ **-Y tú eres bonita –**_ en este momento eso no servirá.

 _ **-Tus halagos no harán que mi enojo se vaya.**_

 _ **-¿Halagarte? ¿Luego de que me hayas llamado estúpido? ¡Ni hablar! solo digo lo que pienso.**_

 _ **-¿Crees que soy bonita? -**_ asiente.

 _ **-¿Enserio crees que soy un tonto?**_

 _ **-A veces -**_ mis mejillas han de estar rojas, así que para evitar más vergüenza dirijo la vista hacia las casas de afuera _**\- no recordaba que la casa de Gray fuera tan lejos.**_

 _ **-Se cambio el lugar, Laxus tiene la casa sola y esa tiene piscina -**_ oh no...

 _ **-¿Piscina?**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, le diré a los muchachos que no sabes nadar.**_

 _ **-¿Y eso me asegura que no me tiraran ahí?**_

 _ **-Golpeare al que se atreva.**_

 _ **-Espero que eso sea suficiente -**_ ... ahora tengo miedo, si algún idiota alcoholizado me tira al agua tendré problemas.

Llegamos a la fiesta y media universidad estaba ahí, me acerque a mi grupo de amigas, yo y Levi éramos las únicas en este lugar que no llevaban una falda por debajo del trasero, aunque admito que a Erza y a Juvia se le veían genial. Natsu se perdió en medio de la multitud, lo vi de nuevo cuando el equipo de Rugbi comenzó a cantar por su victoria y lo levantaban como a una estrella.

 _ **-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir? -**_ es la voz de mi mejor amiga Levi. Estábamos afuera, escondidas de la multitud mirando el arroyo que hay junto a la casa.

 _ **-Nunca -**_ mueve su cabello azul.

 _ **-¿Crees que no vi tu cara cuando Lissana lo beso?**_

 _ **-¡No comiences con eso! Ya estoy acostumbrada.**_

 _ **-Yo odiaba cuando Gajeel hacia eso, y lo peor es que el sabia que me gustaba.**_

 _ **-Tu novio es un idiota.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, es parte de su encanto.**_

 _ **-Me alegro que haya terminado bien para ustedes, pero con Natsu es distinto.**_

 _ **-... Si no se lo dices nada va a cambiar.**_

 _ **-Es que no quiero que las cosas cambien, es... no funcionaria.**_

 _ **-¿Como lo sabes? Pasan muchos tiempos juntos, y se conocen mejor que nadie.**_

 _ **-Es porque lo conozco qué sé que no funcionara. El no quiere una relación seria, y yo no tengo ganas de ser una más en su larga lista.**_

 _ **-Creo que contigo sería distinto. No sé, hay algo especial en la forma en que te mira.**_

 _ **-Eres demasiado romántica, solo está muy acostumbrado a mí.**_

 _ **-Tal vez tú seas demasiado pesimista -**_

Iba a refutar su comentario, pero escuchamos como la música estridente se acercaba a nosotras y un montón de gente cantando el himno de Fairy Tail.

 _ **-¡Genial! -**_ Era el equipo completo, seguido de las porristas y alguno que otro fanático. Encabezando el grupo estaba Natsu, con Lissana colgándole de un brazo y Mirajane del otro. Paso junto a mí y me guiño el ojo.

 _ **-A veces creo que lo hace a propósito -**_ le comente y vi como 3 muchachos separados del grupo se nos acercaban.

 _ **-¿Quieres nadar pequeña? -**_ le dijo uno de los jugadores a Levi mientras la levantaba por los aires. Automáticamente Gajeel llego y lo golpeo en el rostro.

 _ **-¡No toques a mi chica!**_

 _ **-Gracias -**_ el sujeto estaba tratando de recuperarse cuando uno de sus amigos vino hacia él.

 _ **-¿Que ocurrió?**_

 _ **-Solo quería sacarla a nadar -**_ dice frotándose el rostro.

 _ **-Que nade ella -**_ le dice el moreno apuntándome, ambos sujetos no lo dudan y me levantan acercándome al arroyo.

 _ **-¡BAJENME! -**_ reían como idiotas _**\- ¡ENSERIO, NO SE NADAR! ¡AYUDENME! -**_ Gajeel no podría salvarme porque tenía la pierna enyesada y Levi no sabe nadar tampoco.

 _ **-¡Aprenderás como un pescadito!**_ \- sentí como mi cuerpo era arrojado y el agua fría hacia contacto con mi piel. Una vez dentro trate de ponerme en pie, pero era profundo y la arena era resbalosa. Ya comencé a desesperarme y el aire me faltaba, el agua comenzó a entrar en mis pulmones... ¿voy a morir ahogada? Hay tantas cosas que aun quiero hacer... Quería ver el eclipse Lunar, quería ir a comer Pizzas en Frank, quería besar a Natsu, aunque sea una vez y también quería ver la gran muralla… y besar a Natsu.

 _ **-Lucy -**_ ¿Todo se acabo? La voz de ese Ángel que vino por mi suena como la de Natsu _**\- ¡LUCY DESPIERTA! -**_ es tan clara, como si se encontrara alado mío _**\- ¡Joder Lucy! -**_ sentí un fuerte presión en el pecho y algo tibio sobre mi boca _**\- ¡Respira! -**_ tengo algo atorado en la garganta.

 _ **-¡COF COF COF COF! -**_ Agua salía a borbotones de mi boca.

 _ **-¡Lucy! -**_ mire al rededor, muchas cabezas me rodeaban y la más llamativa de todas estaba frente a mí.

 _ **-¿Qué paso? -**_ me molesta la garganta al hablar.

 _ **-Ya estás bien, no te preocupes -**_ su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, estaba caliente en comparación a mí.

 _ **-¡Lo siento señorita! -**_ mire y era uno de los muchachos que me había tirado _**\- no creí que esa parte fuera tan profunda y.**_

 _ **-¡PUDISTE HABERLA MATADO IDIOTA! -**_ Natsu está furioso.

 _ **-¡No era mi intensión! -**_ lo tomo del cuello, pero antes que lo golpee lo llame.

 _ **-Ya paso, no hace falta -**_ me senté y el frio de la noche golpeo mi piel. Temblé y ante esto él lo soltó.

 _ **-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella!**_ **-** el muchacho asiente de manera efusiva. Me levante con ayuda de Levi.

 _ **-Mejor me voy a casa. ¡Sigan con la fiesta, estoy bien! -**_ Dudaron un poco pero terminaron regresando a la casa a seguir disfrutando _**\- ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a casa Lev? -**_ ella asintió y sentí una mano sostener mi brazo.

 _ **-Yo te llevo.**_

 _ **-No hace falta Natsu yo -.**_

 _ **-Yo la llevare -**_ le habla a mi amiga antes de jalar de mi en dirección a su auto. Normalmente me hubiera quejado, ya que se estaba comportando como un cavernícola, pero no estoy de ánimos para discutir. El busco algo en la cajuela y me aventó su tan odiosa sudadera con el logo de Fairy Tail y el número de su camiseta.

 _ **-La mojare -**_ me pasa una toalla.

 _ **-Cámbiate, te cubriré -**_ iba a refutar pero algo en su cara me dio a entender que no cambiaria de parecer.

 _ **-Voltea -**_ hizo lo que le ordene y me quite la blusa negra que traía al igual que los jeans, quedando solo con la ropa interior. Me seque y me coloque la sudadera, esta me llegaba por debajo del trasero, al igual que las faldas esas que tanto odio _**\- Ya -**_ su mirada me recorrió y por donde pasaba lo sentía caliente. Carraspeo.

 _ **-Sube al Jeep -**_ asentí y camine delante de él para subirme al asiento. Coloque la toalla sobre él y me acomode. Al menos así podia estirar un poco la parte de abajo de la ropa para que me cubriera mas.

El camino fue más silencioso que la primera vez, el no separaba su vista del camino y yo me esforzaba por no moverme demasiado. Dio una vuelta donde no debía y eso me sorprendió.

 _ **-¿A dónde vamos?**_

 _ **-Al hospital.**_

 _ **-Estoy bien, no hace falta.**_

 _ **-Yo no -**_ me enseña su pierna y tenía un corte algo grande.

 _ **-¡¿Cuando?!**_

 _ **-Cuando te saque del agua, había piedras en el fondo.**_

 _ **-Si te duele mucho puedo manejar.**_

 _ **-Estoy bien, ya vamos a llegar -**_ estaba de un humor de perros. Lo iba a esperar en el auto, pero alado de nosotros se estaciono un Mercedes con un grupo de muchachos algo tomados y con lo sobreprotector que es Natsu no me dejara aquí. Bajo y me ayudo. Yo peleaba constantemente con la sudadera para que no muestre más de lo necesario - _**Buenas noches señora, necesito un medico tuve un corte en la pierna y -**_ la mujer que no ha de tener más de 30 años pestañeo varias veces.

 _ **-¡Claro! Yo misma iré a llamarlo -**_ el estaba mojado, la camisa se le pegaba al pecho y los pantalones no dejaban duda de que era grande en varios sentidos. Sentí mis mejillas arder al percatarme hacia donde iban mis pensamientos.

 _ **-¿Te sientes bien?**_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Estas roja.**_

 _ **-¡Perfectamente! -**_ golpee mis mejillas.

 _ **-Que te revise también a ti.**_

 _ **-Natsuuu -**_ de nuevo me trata como a una chiquilla.

 _ **-¡Ya estamos aquí de todas maneras! -**_ asentí, tenía razón en eso. Cuando llego el médico acompañado de la secretaria nos pusimos de pie.

 _ **-Síganme -**_ dijo el hombre. Una vez dentro el doctor procedió _**\- Mi nombre es Gildartz ¿Usted o su novia viene a consultar?**_

 _ **-Yo -**_ Natsu enfoca su vista en mí y sus ojos bajan a mis piernas, instantáneamente retiro la mirada.

 _ **-Entiendo, señorita puede esperar a su novio sentada.**_

 _ **-No es mi novio -**_ aclare. Algo en el ambiente cambio, porque desde ese momento el doctor se puso de lo mas conversador y ya comenzaba a incomodarme. Mientras realizaba las suturas en la pierna de Natsu me preguntaba cosas al alzar, desde mi comida favorita hasta que hacía para divertirme.

 _ **-Terminamos -**_ le dijo a Natsu _**\- ¿No te vas a revisar Lucy? Podrías tener fiebre -**_ ¡ya se tomaba el atrevimiento de llamarme por mi nombre!

 _ **-Ella está bien -**_ afirmo mi amigo _**\- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?**_

 _ **-¡Pero dijiste que! -**_ me interrumpió sujetando mi brazo.

 _ **-¿Tengo algo que firmar? -**_ el médico le paso una planilla y el dinero de la consulta se lo entregaría a la secretaria.

 _ **-¡Dijiste que también me iba a revisar Natsu!**_

 _ **-¡No con ese viejo! -**_ afirmo _**\- ¡y se te está subiendo la sudadera! -**_ me sonroje y la acomode mejor. El soltó una maldición y una vez en el auto rebusco algo dentro de la cajuela.

 _ **-¿Que estas buscando? -**_ me acerque y su mano roso mi muslo enviando una corriente por todo mi cuerpo.

 _ **-¡Estas muy cerca! -**_ ¿Acaso está enojado? ¿Por qué?

 _ **-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Desde esa fiesta has estado insoportable!**_

 _ **-¿La fiesta que tuvimos que dejar por tu culpa? -**_ sigue moviendo las cosas en el auto _**–¡Malditos pantalones! ¡Se que lo tengo en alguna parte!**_

 _ **-¡No necesitabas acompañarme! Levi iba a traerme.**_

 _ **-¡Gajeel, Sting y Rogue también iban a ir en ese caso! ¡Arruinarías la fiesta para 3 personas más!**_

 _ **-¿Arruinar? ¡¿Es por eso que estas tan enojado?! ¡Ve de nuevo a tu fiestita, tomare un taxi!**_

 _ **-¿Vestida así? Estás loca, no te pasearas por ahí con esa sudadera.**_

 _ **-¡¿QUIERES LA SUDADERA?! ¡BIEN! -**_ tengo los nervios de punta, esta tiene que haber sido la peor noche de todas, me saque la ropa y se la avente, no me importo estar en medio del estacionamiento del hospital, aunque agradecía que estaba vacío para ese momento _**\- ¡Quédate con tu estúpida sudadera!**_

¡¿Cual era la necesidad de comportarse así?! Yo no iba a adivinar que un idiota me arrojaría al arroyo y que en este momento el estuviera lastimado por mi culpa. Solo mi ropa interior no bastaba para defenderme del frio, pero el enojo era tal que no me importaba. Busque mi ropa mojada en su cajuela y al no hallarla, debido a que él había hecho un desastre me gire para exigirle que la encuentre.

 _ **-¡¿Dónde está mi?! -**_ nunca había visto esa mirada... ¿Sus ojos siempre fueron tan oscuros? _**\- ... –**_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! Les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste :3**

Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia mí, me sentía como una pequeña liebre y el parecía un zorro a punto de cazar. Se irguió en toda su altura frente a mí, obligándome a levantar la cabeza para poder enfrentarlo con la mirada.

 _ **-¡Demonios Lucy! -**_ exclama ofuscado -.

Una boca se apodero de la mía de manera demandante, explorando cada rincón con avives, sus labios tenían sabor a tequila y limón. Las grandes manos acariciaron mis muslos y fueron a parar a mi trasero apretándolo y obligándome a pegarme más a él. Solo al principio no le respondí, porque cuando pude recuperarme del asombro me adapte a su ritmo. Yo cole mi mano bajo su remera y palpe los abdominales marcados con los que tanto he soñado. Luego de un largo rato de manoseos y mordidas recordé donde estábamos. Me separe y recosté mi cuerpo en la cajuela, mi respiración era forzada al igual que la de él.

 _ **-... -**_ cuando sus ojos volvieron a verde normal supe que este pequeño desliz no se volvería a repetir.

 _ **-Lucy yo -**_ se aclara la garganta y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean _**\- deberías vestirte.**_

 _ **-Cla, Claro...**_ \- recogí la sudadera que había terminado en el suelo y me la coloque _**\- ¿A. Aun me llevaras a casa? -**_ asintió y de manera algo automática subió al vehículo. Yo lo imite, no quería hablar de lo sucedido porque probablemente lo suyo haya sido a causa del alcohol y lo mío es por culpa del tiempo aguantando este silencio.

Llegamos a casa y sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía lo invite a pasar, el dudo un poco, pero termino aceptando.

 _ **-Tranquilo Natsu, no voy a morderte -**_ fue mi comentario.

- _ **Sí, lo sé -**_ su voz sonaba algo ronca.

 _ **-¿Quieres alguna ropa de papá? -**_ me mira sorprendido - _**estas están húmedas.**_

 _ **-¡Claro, claro!**_

 _ **-Toma la sudadera, te traeré algún pantalón -**_ ya no me importaba que me vea en ropa interior; había tocado la mayor parte. Subí las escaleras tranquilamente ya que mis padres estaban fuera de la ciudad.

Me cambie de lencería y me coloque mi pijama, el cual consistía en un short rosa y una blusa blanca, calce las pantuflas en mis pies y baje junto a Natsu con el pantalón pescador de mi papá. Él estaba buscando algo para comer seguramente entonces me acerque y le tendí la prenda.

 _ **-Creo que es de tu tamaño.**_

 _ **-Gracias -**_ no me mira - _**... Lucy lo que paso allá.**_

 _ **-Lo se Natsu, estas algo ebrio, no hace falta que te disculpes.**_

 _ **-... ¿Ebrio? -**_ asentí.

 _ **-¿Porque otro motivo harías algo como eso? -**_ no me hare más ilusiones de que algo va a pasar entre nosotros.

 _ **-... ¡Claro! ¡Esa es la única razón por la cual te besaría! -**_ duele escucharlo de su boca, pero es la verdad.

 _ **-¡Ves! no estoy enojada, eres mi mejor amigo; algo como eso no lo arruinara.**_

 _ **-¡Sí! Supongo que tienes razón -**_ agarro la bolsa de rosetas de maíz y camino hacia el sofá _**\- veamos una película.**_

 _ **-Son las 4 de la mañana -**_ se encoge de hombros.

 _ **-Yo no tengo sueño además, seguro que con eso se me baja el alcohol -**_ parecía molesto, pero no había motivo para que este así.

 _ **-De acuerdo, iré a traer una manta -**_ me tira la sudadera que aún tenía en la mano.

 _ **-No la voy a usar -**_ asentí y me la puse.

Busco una película en la red, y una vez encontró una se acomodó pegado a mí en el sofá, lo normal sería que él se coloque en una esquina, y yo acurrucada en la otra, pero esta vez no fue así.

 _ **-Emm Natsu -**_ coloca el tazón sobre mis shorts, mientras me hace un gesto para que me guarde silencio.

 _ **-Ya va a comenzar -**_ juro que quería prestar atención a la trama, pero cada vez que Natsu dejaba escapar una de las rosetas, estas caían en sobre mis piernas desnudas y él no tenía mejor idea que; con sus grandes manos palpar mis muslos hasta encontrarla. Cada vez sus manos permanecían más tiempo sobre mí y ese simple contacto lograba poner mi piel de gallina.

- _¡_ _ **Natsu así no puedo atender la película, por favor!**_ \- puso cara de no entender de que le hablaba - _**me haces cosquillas -**_ mentí; pero por nada del mundo le diría el verdadero motivo.

 _ **-Tú no tienes cosquillas aquí -**_ aprieta mis rodillas y va subiendo lentamente _\- tampoco aquí -_ palpa la parte interna de mis muslos.

 _ **-¡Ahora si las tengo! -**_ le dije quitando su mano, su cercanía me llevaba directo al momento en que nuestros labios se encontraron y quería evitar a toda costa volver a sentirme tan vulnerable.

 _ **-Qué raro -**_ volvió su vista hacia la pantalla y me saco las rosetas para ponerlas sobre la mesa. ¡AL FIN! Al menos ahora vería el resto de la película en... ¿Paz? ¿Acaso acaba de pasar su brazo tras mis hombros y se acomodó como si nada a seguir mirando la televisión?

Estoy estática, no me animo a mirarlo siquiera ya que estoy segura que mis mejillas están rojas y siento el sudor frio recorrer desde mi cuello hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Frota mi brazo con una de sus manos y habla en mi oído.

 _ **-Estas temblando, ¿Tienes frio? -**_ todo lo contrario.

 _ **-Estoy bien -**_ me aprieta contra él y una de sus manos vuelve a mi muslo. Frotándolo suavemente.

 _ **-Tus piernas están heladas -**_ ¡No creo que sea cierto! Bueno, su mano está caliente en comparación a mí.

 _ **-¡E. Estoy bien! -**_ me lo quite de encima y me cambie al sofá individual, estaba demasiado ansiosa, sé que no lo hace a propósito, pero tengo demasiadas ganas de subirme sobre su regazo y reanudar lo que dejamos pendiente en el estacionamiento... ¡NO LUCY! ¡TU NO SERAS UNA MAS DE LAS FANS GIRL DE NATSU! ¡Así que deja de pensar en tonterías por favor! _**\- ¡Solo quiero ver la película y tú no me dejas! -**_ exclame exasperada.

 _ **-Yo no hice nada -**_ se cruza de brazos - _**ya estoy sobrio, así que no intentare nada contigo.**_

 _ **-¡Lo sé! Pero, me altera que estés tocando por todos lados.**_

 _ **-¿Porque?**_

 _ **-¡¿Como que porque?!**_

- _ **Si ¿Qué tiene de malo? Siempre hice eso.**_

 _ **-¡Claro que no!**_

 _ **-Que sí, siempre que te pasaba algo te llevaba en mis brazos a la enfermería. He tocado tus piernas muchas veces -**_ tiene razón, pero no es lo mismo llevar a una enferma con pantalones deportivos y tenis a...

 _ **-Ok, ok, tu ganas. Solo ya no lo hagas**_ \- abrace mis piernas y las escondí bajo la sudadera.

 _ **-¿Porque?**_

 _ **-¡Estas preguntón!**_

 _ **-Soy curioso -**_ ¡está tratando de mofarse de mí!

 _ **-¿Estas burlándote de mí?**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-¡Entonces déjame en paz Natsu, hoy estas demasiado raro...!**_ \- hubo silencio un tiempo, el no miro a la pantalla en ningún momento, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí.

 _ **-... Me asustaste sabes -**_ soltó al aire y suspiro. Yo lo encare - _**Estaba muy lejos cuando te arrojaron al agua -**_ ¿Qué? - _**Corrí lo más rápido que pude y**_ \- apretó los puños _**\- creí que llegue demasiado tarde cuando no respirabas... que no te había cuidado lo suficiente.**_

 _ **-¿Porque sacas eso a relucir ahora?**_

 _ **-Eso que pasó en el estacionamiento -.**_

 _ **-¿El beso? -**_ asiente _**\- ¿Q. Que hay con él?**_

 _ **-No estaba ebrio Lucy, mi cordura regreso por completo una vez que salte al agua fría y recogí tu cuerpo.**_

 _ **-¿No lo estabas?**_ \- negó - _**¿entonces porque?**_ -.

 _ **-¡Porque quería hacerlo Lucy! ¡Desde la preparatoria estoy deseando poder hacerlo! -**_ ... - _**¡No hacía nada por miedo a arruinar todo entre nosotros!**_ \- exactamente lo que yo siento _**\- pero casi te perdí, y en mi mente repetía una y otra vez que si me hubiera animado a hablar, tal vez seriamos algo más.**_

 _ **-¡No, no te estarás confundiendo, tal vez solo estas shockeado por todo esto y!**_

 _ **-¡¿Enserio?!**_ \- exclama ofuscado - _**¡Se perfectamente lo que estoy sintiendo!**_ \- se levanta y me acorrala contra el respaldo del sofá. Acerca su rostro al mío y su respiración es irregular.

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces Natsu? ¿Sexo? ¿Aventura? ¿Amigos con derechos?**_ \- frunce el ceño.

 _ **-¿Crees que sería solo eso si estoy así desde mi adolescencia? ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí?**_

 _ **-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, y no has tenido una relación seria en toda tu vida.**_

 _ **-¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!**_

 _-¡ES LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE!_ \- agrando los ojos - ¡ _ **pero nunca fui lo bastante atractiva, sexy y provocadora como tu querías!**_ \- lo empuje lejos - _**¡Estas así porque arruine tu estúpido revolcón con Lissana! ¡Ve a buscarla, ella es sexy!**_

 _ **-¿Te digo porque nunca he tenido nada serio?**_ \- agacha la cabeza y esconde sus ojos tras su cabello - _**Porque cada una de las novias que tuve celaban de ti -**_ eso ya lo sabía, era lo que me hacía feliz - _**porque cada una de las veces que una me llego a interesar mínimamente, tenía que verte menos y eso no me gustaba**_ \- mi corazón está por salirme del pecho - _**¡porque cada vez que salías con algún idiota moría de celos!**_

 _ **-E. Entonces dime Natsu... ¿Qué quieres de mí?**_ \- camino rápido hasta mí y abrazo mi cuerpo con fuerza.

 _ **-Todo lo que estés dispuesta a darme -**_ mi mejilla descansa en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Esta igual de acelerado que el mío.

 _ **-Tengo miedo...**_ \- afianza el abrazo.

 _ **-¡Créeme yo también! Pero el casi perderte hoy, ver como ese viejo idiota te coqueteaba y admirarte con mi sudadera con el apellido Dragneel tatuado en tu espalda me animo a decirte lo que siento**_ \- debo ser un tomate en este momento, quiero sonar lo más tranquila posible.

 _ **-¡Claro! ¡Y verme desnuda no ayudo para nada!**_ \- ¡Amo esa risa! Es lo que más me gusta de él.

 _ **-¡Fue un buen estimulo debo admitir!**_

 _ **-¡Ahhh! Eres un pervertido Natsu Dragneel, no conocía esa faceta tuya -**_ se separa de mí y levanta una ceja.

 _ **-Claro que sí, siempre he sido así.**_

 _ **-¿Enserio? -**_ finjo inocencia.

 _ **-¡Lushiiii!**_ \- escondió su rostro en mi cuello y coloco sus manos en mi cadera.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Te quiero -**_ lo rodee con mis brazos y apoye mi mejilla en sus cabellos.

 _ **-También yo**_ \- todo me gusta de él. Hasta sus defectos los encuentro tolerables.

 _ **-¿Quieres volver a ver la película?**_

 _ **-No sé ni de que se trata por ¡tú culpa!**_

 _ **-¿Que hice?**_

 _ **-No te hagas el inocente. ¡Esas manitos estaban demasiado aventureras hoy!**_ \- la forma de tratarnos no cambio, y eso me alegra.

 _ **-JAJAJAJA ¡Te juro que al principio no era esa mi idea! Pero eran demasiado suaves y**_ \- escucho como alguien se aclara la garganta y luego suelta una risita.

 _ **-¡¿Mamá?!**_ \- me hace un gesto con la mano.

 _ **-Suban arriba antes de que tu padre baje del auto y los encuentre así -**_ asentí y tire de Natsu para llevarlo a mi habitación. Llegamos agitados y su cara era de asombro total.

 _ **-¿Que habrá pensado tía?**_

 _ **-Que por fin me anime a contártelo.**_

 _ **-¿Contarme qué? -**_ a veces puede ser tan despistado.

 _ **-¡Que me gustas Natsu! -**_ siento como mis pies abandonan el suelo y algo suave golpea mi espalda. ¡¿Me acaba de tirar a la cama?! Atrapa mi cuerpo bajo el suyo.

 _ **-¿Porque ella lo sabía y yo no?**_

 _ **-Porque nada se arruinaba si ella lo sabía.**_

 _ **-¿Y que se arruino ahora que yo lo es?**_

 _ **-... Aun nada -**_ admito.

 _ **-¿Aun?**_

- _ **No tenemos idea de que pasara más adelante.**_

 _ **-¿Tienes miedo de algo?**_

 _ **-¡De muchas cosas!**_ \- su rostro está muy cerca del mío.

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-¡Porque Si! Somos amigos desde los 5 Natsu, y en 19 años no mostraste una sola señal de que yo te gustara.**_

 _ **-¡¿Acaso estas ciega?!**_ \- ¿Qué? - _**¡No te haces una idea de a cuantos idiotas aleje de ti y a cuantas chicas deje de ver porque querían que nos separemos!**_

 _ **-Yo no te lo pedí.**_

 _ **-¡Lo hice por gusto! -**_ sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron y me obligaban a mantenerle la mirada _**\- ¡Porque entre ellas y tú siempre eras tú!**_

 _ **-¿Y que seremos ahora? Ya sabes lo que siento... ¿Solo amigos?**_

 _ **-Si esto no funciona podemos intentar volver a ser amigos, pero no me quedare con ganas de intentarlo por miedo. ¡Nunca más!... ¿Serias mi novia?**_

 _ **-¿Solo yo verdad? ¡No como esa vez que salías con Miliana y Hisui al mismo tiempo!**_

 _ **-¡No saldría con alguien si estás conmigo!**_

 _ **-Iría a tu casa a romper tu Colección de Juguetes si me haces eso.**_

 _ **-¡¿No te meterías con mis figuras de Dragón verdad?!**_

 _ **-Si te haces el vivo mientras estamos saliendo despídete de ellas -**_ sonreí con malicia.

 _ **-¡Que mujer tan mala!**_ \- recuesta su cuerpo sobre el mío y sostiene su peso en sus antebrazos - _**¡Me gusta!**_ \- unió nuestros labios de manera lenta, como acariciando mi boca. Me sentía flotar, todo me parecía tan irreal; toque el pecho desnudo de Natsu y su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble. Pase mis manos tras su nuca para profundizar el beso. Lamí su labio inferior y enredó su lengua con la mía, cada vez sentía más calor.

 _ **-¡Natsu! -**_ suspire cuando lo sentí bajar los besos a mi cuello, tenía la piel de gallina. Separo sus labios y con una maldición se quitó de encima recostándose a mi lado.

 _ **-¡No me lo hagas más difícil! -**_ dice cuando me siento sobre el - _**¿Sabes lo complicado que es para mí parar?**_

 _ **-Puedo sentirlo -**_ le dije mientras mecía mis caderas sobre su entrepierna.

 _ **-¡Lushiiiii!**_ \- sus voz esta ronca _**\- No podemos hacerlo aquí.**_

 _ **-¿Porque? -**_ me agache y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

 _ **-Porque tus papás están en la habitación conjunta y aun quiero conservar a mi amiguito.**_

 _ **-Exageras -**_ bese su cuello.

 _ **-¡Yo estaba ahí el día que tío le disparo a uno de tus novios! -**_ detuve mis acciones.

 _ **-¡Tú lo incitaste! ¡Le dijiste que me había faltado al respeto!**_

 _ **-No mentí.**_

 _ **-No, pero no necesitaba saberlo.**_

 _ **-¡Claro que sí!, ese tonto nunca más volvió a molestarte.**_

 _ **-¿Fue por... celos?**_ \- Sus mejillas tienen un bonito sonrojo _**\- ¿Natsu?**_

 _ **-Un poco, tal vez... ¡Te nalgueo y te dijo tu si sabes moverte delante de todo el salón! ¡Merecía ese disparo! -**_ de solo recordarlo siento la misma vergüenza que ese día.

 _ **-¡Shu!¡Ni lo menciones!**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, no volveré a tocar ese tema si te bajas de encima.**_

 _ **-¿Porque?**_

 _ **-¡Porque ya comienza a doler!**_

 _ **-¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?!**_

 _ **-Shhhhh. Tu padre va a oírnos -**_ frunzo en ceño y el rueda los ojos _**\- estas bien Lucy ¡Mira como me tienes! -**_ al terminar esa oración levanto las caderas y con su pelvis golpeo mis bragas ¿Eso es... Natsu?

Ahora si la vergüenza pudo más que yo, y me baje inmediatamente. El simplemente se cubrió los ojos, con la cabeza apuntando al techo. Yo me quede en silencio tratando de entender que estaba haciendo.

 _ **-Nat -**_ cubrió mi boca.

 _ **-Solo dame un minuto ¿quieres? -**_ asentí y al cabo de un rato podía notar como su erección había bajado... 15 minutos en silencio total. Los primeros rayos del sol estaban golpeando mi vista así que fui a cerrar la ventana y encender el acondicionador de aire, ya que estaba comenzando a tener calor.

Me acomode nuevamente a su lado y tape mi cuerpo con la sabana.

 _ **-¿Estas mejor? -**_ quita su brazo de sus ojos y gira su cabeza hacia mí.

 _ **-Sí. Por suerte aún sigue funcionando -**_ al ver mi cara de interrogación se ríe y aclara _**\- imaginarme a Ooba Babasaama con su traje de baño le quita las ganas a cualquiera -**_ no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

 _ **-¡Y que lo digas! -**_ se metió bajo las sabanas y me abrazo.

 _ **-¿Puedo dormir aquí?**_

 _ **-Claro, no te hare bajar de un segundo piso a las 6:30 de la mañana.**_

 _ **-Genial -**_ cerro los ojos y apoyo su contra mis cabellos _**\- que descanses Lushi.**_

 _ **-Tratare -**_ correspondí su abrazo y deje a mi mente divagar.

Creo que después de esto debo agradecerle al loco que me arrojo al arroyo, sino nada de esto habría pasado... Claro y como olvidar a la odiosa Sudadera, la cual a pesar de ser tan horrible es mi atuendo favorito a partir de ahora.

 **Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOWOWOWOW ¡Volví! Le traigo la sensual continuación de esta historia. Espero les guste tanto como a mi :3**

En la universidad fue un caos con la noticia de nuestro noviazgo. Las porristas no podían creer que esta mujer ¡ABURRIDA! (así es como me llamaban) hubiera logrado atraer la atención de Natsu. Las cosas entre nosotros no habían cambiado... bueno un poco. Pero solo porque ahora podía demostrar mi amor sin tener que guardarlo solo para mí.

Era el día del partido más importante de la temporada, habíamos estado saliendo por más de 5 meses y en todo este tiempo no pasamos más allá de las caricias. Yo quería fervientemente que él me toque, pero él no parecía estar de acuerdo; ya que cada vez que estábamos cruzando la línea él se detenía. No sé cuál podría ser el motivo, pero empiezo a pensar que es mi culpa.

 _ **-¿A qué se debe que estas tan pensativa? Lucy -**_ la voz de Levi interrumpió mi crítica.

 _ **-Yo... -**_ era algo muy personal, pero ¿Quien podría entenderme mejor que ella?

 _ **-¿Tu...?**_

 _ **-¿Porque crees que Natsu no quiere tener sexo conmigo? -**_ sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió en una perfecta O.

 _ **-¡¿Aun no has tenido Sexo con él?!**_ \- levanto la voz en medio del campus.

 _ **-¡Levi! -**_ ella se dio cuenta de su error y se acurruco a lado mío.

 _ **-Lo siento.**_

 _ **-Ya que.**_

 _ **-Pero ¿Lo dices enserio?**_

 _ **-¿Porque habría de mentirte? -**_ hace un gesto afirmativo.

 _ **-¿Tal vez...? ¿Este nervioso? -**_ lo mire con incredulidad.

 _ **-¿Natsu? No creo. Es algo así como Gajeel pero menos bruto.**_

 _ **-¡Jajajaja, ellos no se parecen en nada amiga! -**_ en eso ambos jugadores se acercan hacia nosotras, vestidos con sus uniformes, listo para el gran partido. Caminaban igual, y de no ser porque el cabello negro sobresalía podía jurar que eran hermanos.

 _ **-¿Decias?**_

 _ **-Eso no Prueba nada.**_

 _ **-¡Lushiiii! -**_ se veía aún más grande en ese uniforme. Me puse de pie para saludarlo y él me levanto como si no pasara nada _**\- ¿vendrás a verme verdad?**_

 _ **-No me lo perdería por nada -**_ su sonrisa es contagiosa me obligo a responderle de igual manera.

 _ **-Solo vine por mi beso de la buena suerte -**_ bese con suavidad sus labios _**\- ¡Estupendo! –**_ dijo, antes de volver a besarme y depositar mis pies en el suelo. Cogió a Gajeel del chaleco y lo llevo a rastras con él. Mire a mi amiga y sus labios estaban rojos; además de que su falda estaba algo subida.

 _ **-¿Acaso no se controla nunca? -**_ ella se sonrojo con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa _**\- ... aunque desearía que Natsu hiciera algo así.**_

 _ **-No, no creo -**_ su mirada baja y estaba aún más roja _**\- ¡Va, vamos al estadio! -**_ asentí, mientras comenzaba a recoger mis cosas.

Nos acomodamos en lo más alto que se podía y disfrutamos del espectáculo desde ahí. Verlo en el campo era un deleite, él se movía ágilmente entre los rivales y anotaba puntos a mansalva. Disfrute de cada una de sus jugadas y de sus festejos, todo era perfecto hasta que lo vi caer luego de chocar con un contrario y quedar en el suelo más tiempo de lo normal. Me preocupe aún más cuando sus compañeros se acercaron y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Corrí con todas mis cosas hasta el césped y desde ahí pude percatarme que había sangre.

 _ **-¡NATSU! -**_ grite, el levanto su mano en señal de saludo. Trate de acercarme más pero Laxus me lo impidió.

 _ **-Ve a verlo a los vestidores -**_ asentí y me dirigí a paso acelerado al cuarto. Una vez ahí, me pude percatar que efectivamente, había mucha sangre.

 _ **-¡Estoy bien! -**_ dice el al aire _\- ¡ese idiota no pudo lograr lo que quería!_

 _ **-De hecho sí, no puedes jugar con ese corte en la cabeza -**_ fue su entrenador el que le hablaba.

 _ **-¡Faltan 20 minutos! voy a terminar esto Abuelo.**_

 _ **-¡Tienes que ir a que te desinfecten y te cosan la herida!**_

 _ **-¡Termino esto y voy!**_ _-_ ¡siempre terco! Veo como mira al doctor _**\- Ponga el parche.**_

 _ **-¡Si te lo pongo ahora al quitártelo para desinfectar te dolerá horrores! Se razonable hijo, ya te han visto los reclutadores y.**_

 _ **-¡Esto es más que eso para mí! ¡Le mostrare a ese idiota que se metió con el tipo equivocado. Y si no me pone el parche, atare la toalla a mi cabeza y saldré así -**_ se puso de pie y el medico termino cediendo. Siempre logra lo que quiere.

Paso alado mío mientras volvía a la cancha y la preocupación debió estar pintada en mi rostro porque el volteo hacia mí y acaricio mi cabeza antes de salir. Efectivamente ganaron el partido, el jugador que había lastimado a Natsu con un objeto filoso fue suspendido y yo me encontraba manejando su jeep de ida al médico.

 _ **-¿Te duele mucho? -**_ pregunte al ver su ceño fruncido.

 _ **-No me dejaste celebrar -**_ parece un niño pequeño al cual no le deje comer un dulce.

 _ **-La fiesta de celebración será el sábado, ahora debes ir a tratar tu herida.**_

 _ **-Al menos pude reír de la cara de Cobra al ver que su plan salió mal -**_ sonríe con arrogancia - _¡_ _ **mira que llevar un cuchillo para joder mi juego!**_

 _ **-Podría haber sido peor -**_ susurre, recordando la sangre que se veía desde fuera del estadio.

 _ **-Pero estoy bien -**_ sujeto mi mano que estaba sobre el volante.

 _ **-Eso lo determinara el médico -**_ llegamos al mismo hospital donde meses atrás habíamos compartido el primer beso. Solo que esta vez el sujetaba mi mano.

 _ **-Necesito un médico -**_ le dijo a la secretaria, ella se sorprendió al verlo ahí y fue alegremente a buscar al doctor. Para nuestra mala suerte el medico de turno no era otro que... el Doctor pervertido (apodo que lo coloco Natsu)

 _ **-¡Señorita Lucy! -**_ ¿Cómo recuerda mi nombre? _**\- y... muchacho.**_

 _ **-¡Ja! -**_ bufa mi novio _**\- solo revise mi herida señor**_ \- el medico lo mira sorprendido por su actitud y yo solo reí por lo bajo. Natsu casi rompe las sabanas del lugar cuando le quitaron el parche y durante la curación maldijo en mil idiomas.

 _ **-¿Cómo ha estado? -**_ pregunto el medico; algo me dice que me lo está diciendo a mí.

- _ **Bien gracias.**_

 _ **-¿Sigue soltera? -**_ su pregunta me sorprendió.

- _ **Nunca dije que -**_ él se encogió de hombros. Pero antes que yo le pudiera responder Natsu hablo.

- _ **Es mi novia**_ \- gruño.

 _ **-¡Oh! -**_ soltó el señor - _**que bueno**_ \- el tono que uso ahora era más... ¿Formal? Después de eso el ya no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, salvo para indicar cuales deberían ser los cuidados que tendría que tener. Pagamos la consulta y mientras caminábamos al Jeep el sonreía.

 _ **-¿Que tienes? ¿Te sientes mejor?**_

 _ **-En lo absoluto, duele como un demonio.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces?**_

 _ **-¿Viste la cara del viejo verde cuando le dije que eras mi novia?**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-Aquella vez, le dijiste que no eras mi novia y el sonrió mientras me guiño el ojo -**_ ¿El día de la fiesta?

 _ **-¿Y?**_

 _ **-Nada, es solo una venganza que sabe a gloria -**_ a veces no entiendo la mente de los hombres… Porque yo creía que lo normal para ellos era el querer sexo en todo momento, pero creo que estaba equivocada.

El camino a su casa fue más que silencioso, él estaba en su mundo, sumergido en una nebulosa a la cual no me dejaba acceder ya que no me contestaba. Al tercer intento deje de insistir. Tardamos treinta minutos en llegar, me invito a quedarme y si hubiera alguna posibilidad de poder estar con el habría aceptado, pero me sentía muy frustrada entonces preferí declinar.

 _ **-No gracias, tenía pensado pasar la tarde después del partido con las chicas.**_

 _ **-¿Las chicas? -**_ asentí - _**Erza fue de viaje con Jellal y no creo que Gajeel suelte a Levi por hoy.**_

 _ **-Aún queda Juvia… -**_ levanto una ceja. Bueno, ciertamente fue una excusa muy mala.

 _ **-¿Que ocurre Lushi?**_

 _ **-Nada solo...**_

 _ **-¿No quieres estar conmigo?**_

 _ **-¡No! ¡Quiero decir si! Pero estoy algo cansada y -.**_

 _ **-Puedes quedarte a dormir, mis padres no están entonces -**_ esa oferta hubiera sido genial de haber tenido el doble sentido que yo estaba esperando, lamentablemente no era así - _**no tendrías que volver en bus, yo puedo llevarte mañana.**_

 _ **-Yo -**_ no quiero que piense que no deseo pasar tiempo con él, pero mis hormonas están como locas.

 _ **-Anda, te preparare Pizzas con borde de queso -**_ sabe que soy débil ante eso. Y se percató de que había ganado la batalla al ver la duda en mi rostro.

 _ **-¡Bien!**_ \- sonríe _**\- ¡está bien me quedare!… ¡Pero te vas a portar bien! -**_ espero que hagas lo de siempre y sea todo lo contrario a lo que te pido.

Él se ducho y al salir me tendió una toalla para que yo haga lo mismo.

 _ **-Usa la ropa que quieras, estaré en la cocina por si me necesitas.**_

 _ **-Ok -**_ deje mis cosas sobre su cama y una vez dentro del baño mire de reojo a su habitación _**\- ¡Porque tiene que estar tan bueno! -**_ fue la maldición que escapo de mi boca en un susurro.

Me bañe con agua fría, lave mi cabello con el acondicionador que tenía en su casa y una vez seca salí del baño. Busque en su armario algo lo bastante cómodo para utilizar mientras mi ropa se lavaba, pero nada me parecía muy agradable. Pero ahí, encima de la cama estaba mi fiel y agradable amiga la sudadera.

 _ **-Tal vez si... -**_ debo hacerlo, momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Con únicamente esa prenda encima fui junto a él. Prácticamente me estoy vendiendo, pero lo deseo y el no hace nada para aliviar mi sufrimiento… Camine a paso lento con la toalla aun sobre mi cabeza. Una vez en la cocina me sente sobre la mesada y cruce las piernas.

 _ **-¿Necesitas ayuda? -**_ volteo hacia mí y carraspeo.

 _ **-No, estoy bien gracias -**_ volvió su vista hacia la masa que estaba preparando.

- _ **Quiero hacer algo, sino moriré de aburrimiento -**_ descruce mis piernas y me acomode mejor.

 _ **-Busca los platos entonces y saca unas cervezas del congelador -**_ me deslice de la mesada y en el proceso rose mis muslos con su brazo.

 _ **-¿Siguen arriba los platos no?**_

 _ **-Si -**_ estaba concentrado en su tarea _-_ _ **debes acercar una silla o no los alcanzaras.**_

 _ **-Claro que si -**_ trepe sobre las mesada de la cocina y lo llame - _**¿Quieres los de madera o los de vidrio? -**_ Al no obtener respuesta me gire para mirarlo - _**¡Nat!**_

Estaba estático, miraba fijamente mi trasero. Claro que sentía la brisa, pero era la unica manera que tenia de atraer su atención. Dejo la masa sobre el plástico y se acercó a mi sin decir una palabra. Agarro el borde de la sudadera y... jalo con fuerza de ella hacia ¡ABAJO!

 _ **-No llevas ropa interior -**_ su voz sonaba extraña... rasposa _**\- no deberías subirte a la encimera -**_ ¿Eso es todo? ¿No va a intentar nada más?... Me siento tan poca cosa en este momento... ¿Acaso soy tan fea?

Me sentía humillada, patética, triste; muchas otras emociones más se atoraron en mi garganta. Enojada con el mundo baje y agarre uno de los tomates que usaría para la salsa y se lo tire, estaba sorprendido pero poco me importaba. El segundo tomate golpeo en su pecho y antes de que pudiera aventar el tercero ya estaba sosteniendo mi mano.

 _ **-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! -**_ lo empuje y el soltó mi brazo, pero me arranco el tomate en el proceso.

 _ **-¡¿A MI?! -**_ golpee su pecho y la pulpa salpico a mi rostro _**\- ¡¿Acaso soy tan fea?!**_

 _ **-¿Que? -**_ encima se hace el desentendido.

 _ **-¿Soy tan poco deseable? ¿Hay algo que no te guste de mí? ¡Dímelo!**_

 _ **-No te entiendo -**_ golpee nuevamente su pecho.

 _ **-¡Yo no te entiendo! -**_ estoy molesta, mi voz sale mucho más aguda de lo normal - _**¡Siempre tenías sexo con cualquiera de tus noviecitas a la semanales y!**_

 _ **-¿Te estas comparando con ellas?**_

 _ **-¡No! ¡Pero por lo que veo eran más bonitas y sexys para ti!**_

 _ **-¡¿Que?! Yo nunca dije eso.**_

 _ **-No hizo falta, ¡tus acciones hablan por sí solas! -**_ sacudí mi mano y afile mi mirada _\- ¡_ _ **si no quieres nada conmigo prefiero irme!**_

Necesitaba guardar algo de la poca dignidad que me quedaba, acababa de compararme con las idiotas con las que el salía, me rebaje a rogarle por un poco de atención. Definitivamente el amor te hace idiota y estoy cansada de ser la tonta aquí. Sentí como mi mano era sujetada fuertemente y me vi obligada a encarar al dueño de la mano.

 _ **-¿A dónde vas?**_

 _ **-A mi casa -**_ paseo sus ojos de mi cabeza a los pies.

 _ **-¿Vestida así?**_

 _ **-¿Afecta? ¡De todas maneras creo que nadie me miraría! -**_ nunca me he considerado una mujer bonita, y la mayoría de mis relaciones fueron porque era un amigo. Escucho como Natsu respira profundo.

 _ **-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? ¡Porque cada vez que estamos cerca me pides que me porte bien y eso es lo que hago!**_

 _ **-¡Nunca haces lo que se te dice! ¡¿Y ahora decides portarte bien?! -**_ frunce el ceño.

 _ **-Si tú me lo pides yo cumplo -**_ su voz era grave, se parecía a la que hace cada vez que me rechaza.

 _ **-¡Estoy desnuda debajo de esto! ¡¿Qué crees que quiero?!**_

 _ **-¡Dilo! -**_ sonó a un rugido.

 _ **-Haz el amor conmigo -**_ parecía que le estaba ordenando a un perro sentarse, solo que esta vez, el perro era un hombre sexy, de cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Alo, Alo! ¡Volví con el nuevo capítulo! :3 Esto de estar de reposo medico tiene sus ventajas jajajaja. Espero que lo disfruten y de antemano les aviso que aún sigo aprendiendo a escribir el lemon. No me sale tan bien U.U**

Sus manos estaban frías y tenían harina, pero poco me importo cuando me obligo a pegarme a él sosteniendo mis glúteos. Lo sentí duro contra mí, y sin darme mucho tiempo para pensar se apodero de mis labios. No se parecía a ninguno de los besos que solemos darnos, este era más... demandante. Me recordó al día de la fiesta, cuando fuimos al hospital y.-

 _ **-¡Ah! -**_ mordió mi labio inferior.

 _ **-¡Demonios! -**_ gruño antes de levantarme y obligarme a enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Camino conmigo hasta chocar con la encimera, me sentó sobre ella y se acomodó entre mis piernas, frotando su intimidad con la mía _**\- ¿Acaso crees -**_ desliza sus labios por mi cuello y muerde mi clavícula _**– que no te deseo? -**_ empuja sus caderas. Arañe suavemente su espalda por encima de la remera; me costaba coordinar mi mente y mi boca, ya que lo único que salía de ella, eran suspiros ¿Cómo puedo estar así con solo unos cuantos besos? Tal vez sea porque estaba esperando esto hace demasiado tiempo, o será porque la persona con la que estoy en este momento es a quien he deseado desde que tengo memoria. Beso, lamio y mordió toda porción de piel que estaba a la vista, y se quejó cuando la sudadera no le dejo seguir bajando _**-Quítatela -**_ sus ojos estaban más oscuros.

 _ **-Quítamela -**_ logre articular.

 _ **-Tengo las manos sucias -**_ esa mirada no prometía nada bueno, y eso es exactamente lo que quiero _**\- ¡Hazlo!**_

Levante una ceja y sonreí de manera seductora, o al menos eso espero. Cogí el borde y lo saque lo más lento posible, en sus ojos podía ver que eso le estaba comenzando a desesperar, tú también tienes que sufrir un poco. Tire la prenda en el suelo, él no se movió... Se quedó parado recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada... y cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, por instinto mordí mi labio inferior.

 _ **-¿Lo haces a posta no? -**_ trato de acercarse más y lo detuve con una mano.

 _ **-Tú turno -**_ sonríe con malicia y sujeta mi muñeca y baja lentamente mi mano para colocarla sobre el elástico de sus pantalones.

 _ **-¿Me ayudas? -**_ baje de un salto y mi cabeza quedo a la altura de su pecho. Lo mire desde abajo y curve los labios.

 _ **-Seguro -**_ deslice mis dedos bajo la remera y acaricie suavemente sus abdominales. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, era como si estuviera exponiéndome al fuego y en este momento tenía muchas ganas de que me quemara. Una vez se la quite bese suavemente su cuello, pasando de ahí a su pecho, su vientre y cuando llegue al elástico del pantalón lo mire _**\- ¿Sigo? -**_ estiro mi brazo obligándome a parar.

 _ **-¡Te juro que quería jugar! Pero ya no aguanto -**_ Se bajó rápido los pantalones junto con el bóxer... definitivamente es grande en varios lugares ¿Eso cabra dentro de mí? Beso mis labios; sentí como pegaba su cuerpo al mío y me levantaba por los glúteos hasta pegar nuestras entrepiernas.

 _ **-Natsu -**_ tengo algo de miedo. Debo decirle que hace bastante tiempo no estoy con alguien _**– ¡Natsu yo! -**_ no me deja hablar, me roba el aliento. Tomo su miembro y cuando lo acerco; temblé.

 _ **-¿Lucy? -**_ al fin reacciono _**\- ¿No es tu primera vez verdad?**_

 _ **-¡No pero!... ¡Hace mucho que! -**_ asintió. Me sostuvo mejor, entonces afiance el agarre de mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, mientras el abrazaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo _**\- ¿A dónde vamos? -**_ me cargaba por las escaleras.

 _ **-A mi habitación.**_

 _ **-Puedes bajarme, tienes un corte en la cabeza y.**_

 _ **-Si puedo cargar a un jugador de 120kg no tendré problemas contigo.**_

 _ **-¡Si pero esa herida! -**_ beso mis labios.

 _ **-Puedo con ella -**_ unió nuestras bocas nuevamente y me robo el aliento. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta mientras el forcejeaba para poder abrirla. Lo ayude y una vez dentro el camino decidido hasta la cama, en la cual me bajo suavemente. Se alejó para cerrar la puerta y llavearla.

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-No quiero molestias mañana -**_ iba a preguntar pero su mirada me atrapo, era imponente verlo desnudo, parado frente a mí y con un aura de felino cazador. Ni en mis más locos sueños lo imagine tan atrayente.

 _ **-... ¿M. Mañana? -**_ trepa sobre mí y acorrala mi cuerpo contra el colchón.

 _ **-Ajam -**_ recorre mi cuello con su nariz _**\- mañana vienen mis viejos y -**_ dejo un chupón en mi clavícula _**\- quiero aprovechar la noche sin preocuparme por mañana -**_ iba a responder pero sentí sus manos acariciar mis muslos y sus besos bajar a mis senos. Cada caricia era una corriente eléctrica que removía mis entrañas. Me acomode en los codos cuando el dejo mis pezones, luego de haber jugueteado con ellos un rato y al cruzar miradas el sonrió con malicia.

 _ **-¿Qué? -**_ en un rápido movimiento se posiciono entre mis piernas y las acomodo sobre sus hombros _**\- ¡Natsu! –**_ gemí/grite cuando su lengua paso por mi centro. Puedo sentir su sonrisa aun sin verla y antes de que pudiera opinar algo volvió al ataque; en ningún momento me dio tiempo de respirar siquiera, era un manojo de nervios que lo único que podía hacer era temblar y retorcerme entre sus brazos. El orgasmo me golpeo de manera contundente, no recordaba ni una sola vez donde lo haya sentido tan intenso. Aun me estaba recuperando cuando sentí algo duro contra mi centro.

 _ **-¿Puedo? -**_ él estaba listo para entrar y yo no me encontraba en posición de negarle nada; aunque tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

 _ **-Si -**_ era grande y lo sentía avanzar lentamente en mi interior. Dolió un poco no lo voy a negar, pero saber que era con Natsu hacia que valga la pena _**\- ¡espera! -**_ necesitaba acostumbrarme a el _**\- solo un momento –**_ el vibraba dentro de mí, así que cuando el ardor comenzó a pasar me volví a concentrarme en mi pareja, tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos hechas puño a cada lado de mi cabeza.

 _ **-¿Estas bien? -**_ sudaba mucho más que en sus partidos. Lleve mis manos a sus glúteos y los apreté. Instintivamente movió sus caderas y la sensación fue deliciosa.

 _ **-Estoy perfecta -**_ su sonrisa fue forzada pero a la vez sincera.

 _ **-¿Entonces puedo?**_

 _ **-Si -**_ por primera vez supe lo que era estar con la persona correcta. Esta vez no tendría que imaginarme a Natsu sobre mí, ya que él estaba ahí conmigo. Acaricio con una de sus manos mis mejillas.

 _ **-¿Estas bien? -**_ asentí. El dio una estocada fuerte y yo arañe su espalda mientras suspiraba _**\- ¿Segura?**_

 _ **-No te preocupes -**_ lo abrace con fuerza _**\- no voy a romperme Natsu -**_ bese su pecho y uní mis manos tras su espalda.

 _ **-No quiero lastimarte -**_ lo bese lento deseando que toda la pasión que tengo acumulada la pueda transmitir. Él estaba tieso, y sudaba a mares _**\- ¡no aguanto más! -**_ el ritmo que llevábamos era lento, y aunque me gustara, necesitaba más.

 _ **-¡Por favor! -**_ arañe su espalda _**\- ¡te necesito! -**_ sus manos dejaron de apretar las sabanas y separo las mías pegándolas al colchón junto con las suyas.

 _ **-¡Es tu culpa! –**_ dio una estocada que mando mis sentidos a la luna _**– Me vuelves loco Lucy –**_ gruño mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello. Desde ese momento las embestidas fueron salvajes, profundas y muy placenteras; Tocando mi punto correcto, en cada una de ellas. Era frustrante y excitante a la vez, no podía tocarlo pero nuestros ojos no se separaron en ningún momento _**\- ¡Te amo Lucy! -**_ yo también Natsu era lo que mi mente quería responder, pero solo salían gemidos de mi boca.

Se formó un nudo en mi bajo vientre, mi cuerpo vibraba, ya no podía pensar con claridad; todo lo que quería era que no se detuviera… ¡Explote! sentí mi cuerpo liviano, como si el mismo cielo se hubiera abriendo sus puertas para recibirme. Cuando recupere la cordura él ya estaba acostado a mi lado tratando de normalizar su respiración. Mire al **"pequeño Natsu"** en su estado natural (aun así seguía siendo grande).

 _ **-Menos mal quite la alfombra -**_ su voz se notaba cansada.

 _ **-¿Terminaste? -**_ por alguna razón esperaba que durara mas tiempo, aunque no sé si yo podría aguantar otra ronda, pero… quería mas.

 _ **-¿Quieres seguir? -**_ ¡¿Acaso se está riendo?! ¡¿Tiene algo de malo?!

 _ **-¡¿Que?! -**_ trepo sobre mí y beso mi boca. Estaba sudado aun, pero su rostro parecía como si acabara de despertarse de una larga siesta. Separo su boca de la mía y sonrió.

 _ **-¡Ahora mandas tu princesa! -**_ levanto mi cuerpo lánguido y se tendió sobre el colchón conmigo sentada sobre su entrepierna, la cual de alguna extraña manera estaba semi-erecta.

 _ **-¡Natsu! -**_ mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo _**\- ¿Cómo es que? -**_ apretó mis caderas y levanto su pelvis golpeando mi centro.

 _ **-Llevo ¡AÑOS! soñando con esto -**_ apoye mis manos en su pecho para darme estabilidad _**\- y espero satisfacerte las veces que quieras -**_ Tenia mi propio dragón personal y esa noche comprobé porque siempre las mujeres querían más de él. Yo solo soporte hasta la tercera tanda, después de eso caí dormida. Cuando desperté sentí cada musculo de mi cuerpo adolorido, ¡pero igual estaba dichosa! había valido la pena.

Las sabanas eran otras y mi cuerpo estaba limpio al igual que el suyo. Incluso tenía el olor de su shampoo en mi cabello. El dormía pacíficamente sosteniendo mi cintura, susurraba algo que no lograba entender. Entonces acerque mi oído a su boca y -.

 _ **-Te amo Lu -**_ froto su nariz en mi cabello. Este mastodonte rosado es un amor cuando se lo propone.

 _ **-Yo también -**_ me abrace a él intentando dormir. Dije intentando ya que alguien trato de abrir la puerta y al ver que estaba cerrada con llave la golpeo. Automáticamente me senté en la cama del susto.

 _ **-¡Volvimos hijo! -**_ ¡Demonios! El señor Igneel; busque mi ropa por la habitación y recordé que lo único que llevaba puesto ayer era la sudadera.

 _ **-¡Natsu! -**_ le susurre mientras movía su cuerpo para despertarlo. Abrió los ojos de manera cansada _**\- ¡Tus papás están afuera! -**_ miro a la puerta.

 _ **-¿Y?**_

 _ **-¡Dejamos un desastre abajo y! -**_ me estira por la cintura hasta pegarme con él al colchón. Ahogué un grito.

 _ **-Lo arreglaremos más tarde, vuelve a dormir -**_ escondió su rostro en mi cabello _**\- hueles a mí.**_

 _ **-Alguien se encargó de que así sea –**_ sonríe, entonces yo trate de relajarme. Tiene razón, la puerta esta cerrada _**\- ¿Te molesta?**_

 _ **-Me encanta -**_ era la sensación más agradable del mundo, poder sentir su piel contra la mía. Tan cálido y placentero.

 _ **-¡Hijo quiero mostrarte algo usare mi llave de repuesto si no me abres la puerta! -**_ ¡NO PUEDE SER!

 _ **-¡Natsu! -**_ me removí ya que él no me soltaba.

 _ **-¡NATSU! -**_ le gritaba su padre desde afuera. Busque la cicatriz en su cuello, sé que le pone la piel de gallina cuando se la toco. Una vez lo hice el prácticamente salto de la cama.

 _ **-¡¿Que?! -**_ exclama ofuscado desde el suelo. Yo aproveche eso para meterme en su baño dejando a un confundido Natsu en su habitación.

 _ **-¡Hijo a que no adivinas! -**_ la puerta se abría de golpe mostrando a un sorprendido Igneel Dragneel _**\- ¿Hacia tanto calor anoche? -**_ el parpadea repetidamente y luego enfoca su mirada hacia el baño, desde donde yo los observaba cautelosa.

 _ **-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto viejo? -**_ va hacia el cajón y toma uno de sus bóxer para ponérselo _**\- y si, sudé muchísimo anoche -**_

¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡Estúpido Natsu! Mi rostro ha de estar del color de una manzana en este momento.

 _ **-Eso veo -**_ cuando la cabeza del señor se dirigió hacia el baño Natsu se adelantó y le dijo que desayunarían juntos; llevándolo fuera del lugar, suspire aliviada. Una vez ellos salieron fui nuevamente a trancar la puerta... no sirve de mucho si su papá tiene una llave, pero al menos me daría tiempo para esconderme en caso de que vuelvan. Busque mí ropa interior que había dejado en el baño y me coloque una playera de Natsu junto con mis pantalones del día anterior. Definitivamente si vamos a volver a hacer esto debo traer ropa para tenerla por aquí escondida. Escuche el cerrojo y automáticamente me tire al suelo escondiéndome tras el escritorio.

 _ **-¡Cuerpo a tierra! -**_ grito mi novio desde la puerta. ¡Estúpido! Me golpee la frente por su culpa **\- mi papá ya se fue a dormir, no te preocupes.**

 _ **-¡Eres un tonto! -**_ salgo de mi escondite, frotando mi cabeza. Seguramente se inflamara más tarde _**\- ¿Puedo irme sin que me vea? -**_ ¡Duele, duele, duele!

 _ **-¿Te golpeaste? -**_ lo mire molesta.

 _ **-¿Qué crees? -**_ se acerca a inspeccionar mi herida mientras acaricia suavemente mi mejilla. Es un tonto a veces pero... es tan tierno.

 _ **-Vamos a la cocina, le pondremos un poco de hielo y luego saldremos a desayunar -**_ busca su ropa en el armario y una vez vestido agarra las llaves de su auto, la billetera y mis cosas. Mira mis tenis y hace un gesto de desagrado _**\- ¿Si te compro otros botarías estos? -**_ ¡claro que lo haría! no los cambio porque no me alcanza con lo que gano y no quiero pedirle a mis papás más dinero.

 _ **-Depende, si son rosas y bonitos si -**_ levanta una ceja _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? Hace mucho tiempo me hubiera deshecho de estas cosas -**_ me encojó de hombros.

 _ **-Era entretenido ver las caras que haces cada vez que mis tenis entraban en tu línea de visión.**_

 _ **-¡Me alegra haberte servido de entretenimiento entonces! -**_ nos encaminamos a la cocina y ahí, sentados en las sillas estaban su padre y el mío, conversando. Empuje a Natsu adentro y me quede escondida en el pasillo, si mi papá se llega a enterar que no fui a casa a dormir por quedarme aquí le pegara el grito al cielo. El sigue jurando que yo soy virgen.

 _ **-¡Tío! -**_ exclama sorprendido _**\- ¿Que te trae por aquí?**_

 _ **-Hola hijo, ¿De casualidad viste a Lucy? Ayer no volvió a casa luego de tu partido.**_

 _ **-Emm yo, ¿Le preguntaste a Levy? Su amiga la chiquita de cabello azul -**_ está nervioso, el miedo y respeto que tiene por mi papa es muy grande.

 _ **-Sí, pero me dijo que no sabe nada de ella desde ayer -**_ ¡Mala amiga! ¡Se supone que debía cubrirme cada vez que yo estaba con Natsu!

 _ **-Creo... ¡Que se fue con Juvia! seguro que te llama ni bien despierte, no tienes que preocuparte tanto -**_ me hace una seña con la mano para que avise a mi amiga sobre eso.

Tome mi teléfono y corrí al patio por la puerta trasera de su casa. En el camino pise a Happy y el gato malvado me araño ¡Maldito! En otro momento le hubiera hecho un escarmiento pero ahora tengo que huir. Salte la cerca y lo espere en el árbol donde solíamos trepar de niños. Llame a Juvia y enojada por haberla despertado acepto cubrirme si mi padre la llamaba, luego de 20 minutos apareció frente a mí el Jeep de mi novio. Baje de un salto y me subí rápido, ajuste mi cinturón y Natsu salió disparado por la calle.

 _ **-¡Nunca más lo haremos en mi casa! -**_ reí ante su tono, estaba enojado _**\- ¡Mi papá, tu papá, hasta tu madre estaba ahí!**_

 _ **-¿Mamá también? -**_ asintió _**\- ¿Y qué te dijo?**_

 _ **-¡Nada por suerte! ¡Nunca he sido bueno para mentirle a ella! -**_ hace un gesto raro con la mano _**\- ¡Tiene un no sé qué cuando me mira! Es como si te estuviera viendo a ti.**_

 _ **-Soy igual a ella, capaz por eso -**_ me mira de soslayo.

 _ **-Parecida, no igual –**_ asentí sonriente. El sostuvo mi mano y beso el dorso _**\- al menos valió la pena el susto.**_

 _ **-Si -**_ entrelace nuestros dedos _**\- ¡así podremos disfrutar de las donas calientes en Lamia! -**_ rueda los ojos y sonríe después.

 _ **-Me gusta como piensas -**_ coloco su mano en el cambio y acelero. Nuestra relación iba viento en popa y gracias al cielo todo salió bien. Las aventuras con Natsu siempre son interesantes y divertidas. Esa es una de las razonas por la cual me enamore de él.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal;**_ _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡ME RETRASE LO SIENTO! Pero me costó mucho escribir este capítulo por culpa del desastre que hay en mi casa :C**

 **De todas maneras espero que lo disfrute.**

 **AÑO 2019**

Ya pasaron dos años desde nuestro primer beso, la vida con Natsu era una aventura constante. Rentamos un departamento juntos. mi Papá no estuvo de acuerdo, pero luego de una buena charla (Y de casi haber castrado a mi Novio) acepto. No teníamos muchas cosas, pero con la ayuda de mi suegro no nos faltaba nada.

Habíamos tenido uno que otro altibajo en la relación. El primero de ellos fue a causa de una vecina del lugar, la cual se encargaba de revisar y admirar cada una de las cosas que Natsu hacía. Él nunca le dijo nada y yo ya me estaba cansando de ella. ¡Merecía que alguien la pusiera en su lugar! Había agarrado las nalgas de mi novio mientras este subía las escaleras delante de mí. ¡Y no fue un agarrón accidental! Prácticamente se le colgó como un mono ¡¿y saben que hizo el?!... ¡NADA!

 _ **-Lucy -**_ estaba molesta con él desde esa vez. Prácticamente había dejado que ella lo manosee y ni siquiera se había dignado a ponerla en su lugar. ¡Y eso no es lo peor de todo! ¡La defendió cuando yo se lo reclame! _**\- ¡Lushiiiii!**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres? -**_ estoy cambiando los canales de la televisión en nuestra habitación.

 _ **-¿En serio seguirás ignorándome así? -**_ levante una ceja y enfoque mi mirada en la imagen en pantalla _**\- ¡Dios! -**_ se colocó delante y apago pantalla.

 _ **-¡OYE!**_

 _ **-¡Yo soy el que debería estar molesto! ¡Hace una semana que no me hablas! ¡Ni siquiera me miras! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!**_

 _ **-Nada -**_ me levante de la cama y fui hacia el baño. El me detuvo antes de poder pasar por la puerta _**\- Permiso -**_ trate de moverlo pero era inútil.

 _ **-Hasta no aclarar las cosas no saldrás de aquí.**_

 _ **-¿Piensas obligarme? -**_ se cruza de brazos y debido a la diferencia de altura se veía bastante intimidante.

 _ **-¡Si tengo que hacerlo para que podamos hablar sí! -**_ Trate de distraerlo con comida, para así poder escapar. Pero no funciono. Por el contrario, solo empeoro las cosas ya que ahora me hallaba pegada al colchón con Natsu Dragneel como cárcel para evitar mi huida.

 _ **-¡¿Podrías quitarte?! -**_ le dije en un vano intento por librarme de él.

 _ **-¿Por qué estás molesta? -**_ fruncí el ceño _**\- ¡Incluso te niegas a dormir conmigo y eso ya es mucho!**_

 _ **-¡Tal vez la vecina quiera hacerlo en mi lugar!**_ \- su cara es de desconcierto total

 _ **-¿De qué hablas? Yo no quiero a la vecina en mi cama -**_ mis muñecas comenzaban a molestarme.

 _ **-¡Suéltame! ¡Estás bien con que cualquiera te toque así que ve y pídeselo a otra!**_

 _ **-¿Es por el accidente de la escalera? -**_ no conteste _**\- ¡oh vamos Lucy! ¡No puedes molestarte por algo como eso!-**_ ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO! De hecho en venganza por todos los atrevimientos de esa mujer teñí su "Hermoso" vestido blanco que usaba para atraer hombres de un horrendo color amarillo. Eso no lo sabe nadie, es mi pequeño secreto.

- _ **Pues no me gustan esos accidentes ¿Que harías si me hicieran lo mismo? -**_ veo como su mirada se vuelve filosa.

 _ **-¡No puedes comparar la mentalidad de los hombres, somos muy diferentes! -**_ se sentó en la cama y me dio una vía para escapar de esa pelea. Me levante lo más rápido que pude, pero antes de pasar por la puerta, gire un segundo para mirarlo. El sonrió con tristeza _**\- ¿Enserio vas a culparme por eso?**_

 _ **-¡Deberías haberla puesto en su lugar desde el primer momento! ¡No!... no es agradable ver como dejas que ella haga lo que quiera contigo -**_ la última frase me salió como un susurro.

 _ **-¿Estas... celosa de esa mujer? -**_ levanto una ceja y sonrió. ¡Odio esa sonrisa! Bueno eso no es verdad pero.

 _ **-¡Claro que no! -**_ me volteo para que no pueda ver mis mejillas sonrojadas _**\- ¡Es solo que! -**_ sentí sus manos en mi cintura y su cálido aliento golpear mi cuello.

 _ **-Deberías ser más sincera conmigo Lucy -**_ mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

 _ **-¡De. Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima entonces! -**_ ¿La próxima? ¿Tan rápido lo había perdonado? _**\- ¡O! ¡O la próxima vez no seré tan buena contigo!**_

 _ **-¿Ahora fuiste buena? -**_ cada pedazo de piel que el tocaba con su boca me ardía.

 _ **-¡S. Si! -**_ me obligo a encararlo y sostuvo la mirada. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y eso en este momento me molestaba. Era como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

- _ **Te amo Lucy -**_ afile la mirada _**\- y eres demasiado bonita cuando estás enojada.**_

 _ **-¡No te burles! -**_ trate de librarme de su agarre pero él me obligo a sentarme en la cama.

 _ **-No lo hago -**_ miro mi rostro _**\- necesito que me prometas que si te suelto no vas a huir -**_ asentí - _**no te creo.**_

 _ **-¡Natsuuuu! -**_ le dije en tono de advertencia _**\- ¡te doy 5 segundos y después me marcho! -**_ automáticamente me soltó y fue a su mesita de noche _**\- 5... 4... 3... ¡2! -**_ una cajita roja entro en mi línea de visión y yo solo abrí la boca con sorpresa.

- _ **Te lo iba a entregar la semana pasada -**_ sostuvo mi mano y coloco la caja encima _**\- pero te molestaste conmigo y me ignoraste completamente.**_

 _ **-¿E. Esto es? -**_ se sentó en el suelo entre mis piernas y sonrió desde ahí.

 _ **-Preferiría que lo abras -**_ se lo veía tan tranquilo. Pero a medida que abría la cajita sus músculos se tensaban. Era un hermoso anillo con una joya en forma de corona de color rosado... ¡ES PRECIOSO! Levante mi vista hacia a él.

 _ **-¿Por qué me lo das? -**_ desordeno sus cabellos.

 _ **-¿No es evidente? -**_ negué y el soltó un suspiro _**\- ¿Quieres? -**_ metió aire en sus pulmones _**\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? -**_ Yo... esposa de Natsu Dragneel... ¿Esto es cierto? ¿No es una broma de mal gusto? ¿No estoy soñando despierta?

 _ **-... -**_ las palabras no salían de mi boca.

 _ **-¡No! ¡No ahora mismo pero! ¡Más adelante! ¡Ya sabes! ¡Cuando todo este tema de la universidad termine y! -**_ frotaba sus muslos _**\- ¡Tengamos nuestro título en las manos y! -**_ coloque un dedo en sus labios.

 _ **-¿Te quieres casar conmigo, aun sabiendo lo enojona que soy?**_

 _ **-Quiero pasar mi vida contigo...**_

 _ **-Pero estas conmigo... -**_ agacha la vista.

 _ **-¿No quieres?**_

 _ **-¡Claro que quiero! -**_ agarre su mano.

 _ **-… ¿Pero? -**_ ¿Me lo está dando porque estuve molesta con él? ¿O porque realmente quiere casarse conmigo?

 _ **-¿Me amas? -**_ me mira sorprendido.

 _ **-¿Lo dudas? -**_ Creo que empecé mal mi "pero" _**\- ¡¿Porque estás conmigo si no crees en lo que siento?! -**_ y ahora él está molesto.

- _ **Porque te amo -**_ su ceño seguía fruncido pero su mirada era más suave.

 _ **-Ese anillo lo compre hace casi 3 meses -**_ se rasco la cabeza _ **\- ¡Pero como soy un cobarde yo! -**_ levanto sus ojos para enfocarlos en mi _**\- no junte el valor para dártelo hasta ahora -**_ ¿3 meses? ¡¿Hace tres meses está pensando en casarse conmigo?! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega para no darme cuenta?

 _ **-¡Si quiero! -**_ en sus ojos puedo notar que no entiende a lo que me refiero _**\- ¡Natsu!**_

 _ **-¡¿QUE?! -**_ Exclama sorprendido.

 _ **-¡Si quiero casarme contigo! -**_ si no fuera por esa sonrisa me habría reído de su falta de atención. Abrazo mis rodillas aun en el suelo y beso una de ellas.

 _ **-¿Hasta para decirme el sí quiero tienes que ponerle peros? –**_ apoya su mentón en mis piernas.

 _ **-Es algo hereditario, no puedo evitarlo –**_ el solo sonríe y vuelve a besar mi rodilla.

 _ **-Te amo mucho Lucy –**_ acaricie sus cabellos y doble mi espalda hasta poder apoyar la mía sobre la suya.

 _ **-También te amo –**_ mordí sus cachetes con suavidad _**\- ¡Pero no dejes que te vuelvan a manosear oíste!**_

 _ **-Fuerte y claro. Tendré cuidado con esa vecina –**_ Esta mañana estaba enojada con él, luego algo confundida y ahora estoy sumamente feliz. Solo Natsu Dragneel es capaz de llevarme a distintas emociones en segundos _**– Oye Lucy –**_ su tono no prometía nada bueno.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Mira lo que encontré bajo la cama –**_ coloco ante mi línea de visión la odiosa sudadera, que supuestamente yo había tirado (Por supuesto que no lo hice, era demasiado valiosa para mi) Pero a él le hice creer que si lo había hecho.

 _ **-¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? –**_ exclame con una falsa inocencia.

 _ **-Alguien la tuvo que haber escondido.**_

 _ **-Seguro la chica de la limpieza la saco de la basura y –**_ veo como acerca la tela a su nariz y aspira.

 _ **-Huele a limpio, no creo que haya estado en la basura.**_

 _ **-¡Seguro la chica lo lavo! –**_ besa mi rodilla nuevamente y luego la muerde con suavidad.

 _ **-Para mí que fue otra persona –**_ deslizo sus dedos por mis piernas desnudas, menos mal me las afeite esta mañana _**\- ¿Te gusta esta sudadera?**_

 _ **-¡La odio y lo sabes! –**_ la piel en mis muslos se erizaba bajo su toque.

 _ **-¿En serio? –**_ asentí y el sonrió de manera zorruna _**– Porque yo vi el día que la "tiraste" y estoy más que seguro**_ – trague grueso – _**que te encontré lavándola en el baño.**_

 _ **-¡Deliras! ¡¿Por qué lavaría esa cosa?! –**_ abrió más mis piernas, se acomodó mejor y se arrodillo para estar a mi altura.

 _ **-Según recuerdo –**_ beso mi mejilla derecha _**– esa fue la sudadera que usaste en nuestro primer beso –**_ negué.

 _ **-Nuestro primer beso fue cuando me sacaste del agua en aquella fiesta**_ – sonreí con autosuficiencia y el enarco una ceja.

 _ **-Estabas inconsciente esa vez, además estaba demasiado preocupado por ti como para disfrutarlo –**_ bueno en eso tiene razón - _**Nuestro primer beso real, fue cuando estabas en ropa interior en el estacionamiento de un hospital**_ – me sonroje. Esa vez no pensé mucho, antes de quitarme esta cosa.

 _ **-Si no mal recuerdo, alguien se había comportado como un idiota –**_ pique su hombro _**– fuiste un cerdo aquella noche.**_

 _ **-Me declaro culpable –**_ beso la comisura de mis labios _**– ¡pero tú no fuiste una santa, prácticamente querías violarme cuando subimos a tu cuarto! -**_ ¡¿QUÉ?! Mi rostro ha de ser un poema en este momento, porque él sonríe como un idiota.

 _ **-¡¿Perdón?! –**_ soltó una carcajada.

- _ **Tranquila amor –**_ me robo un beso _–_ _ **nuestra primera noche juntos también fue gracias a que no podías resistirte a mis encantos –**_ ¡esa vez si prácticamente lo viole! – _**Aún recuerdo esas bonitas nalgas descubiertas –**_ subió mi falda y apretó mis caderas – _**tal vez si te pongo de nuevo esta sudadera podremos revivir eso –**_ estiro mi labio inferior con los dientes, yo tiritaba en sus brazos, necesitaba con urgencia volver a estar con él.

Me perdí en sus ojos; incapaz de contestar nada semana me pase huyendo de él porque estaba molesta, pero verlo tan seductor me está matando. Sus dedos jugueteaban con el elástico de mis bragas y él besaba lentamente mi cuello. Realmente no me importa usar esa sudadera, la guarde porque me trae lindos recuerdos; y ahora quiero revivirlos sin importar que. Agarre sus cabellos y cuando el reacciono me apodere de sus labios en un beso intenso, demandante. El Correspondió feliz y deslizo suavemente las bragas por mis piernas, pero antes de que pudiéramos continuar el timbre sonó arruinando la magia.

 _ **-¡Mierda son los muchachos! –**_ Exclamo enojado cuando miro el reloj – _**Los invite a ver el partido en casa.**_

 _ **-¿Ahora? –**_ estaba excitada, necesitaba estar en él. El soltó una maldición por lo bajo cuando la pequeña falda que llevaba se levantaba a causa del ventilador.

 _ **-¡Lo siento nena, juro que te lo compensare! -**_ ¡¿En serio me va a dejar así?!... Se alejó de mí y en el proceso rozo mi centro con la entrepierna aun cubierta por sus pantalones, enviándome miles de sensaciones. Yo gemí en respuesta y él se quedó de pie helado. Miro mis ojos, luego a la puerta y luego nuevamente a mí _**\- ¡Que se jodan! –**_ exclamo al tiempo que saltaba sobre mí y devoraba mi boca.

Debo recalcar que esa fue la mejor tarde-noche de todas. Porque el sexo no fue solo con mi mejor amigo y novio, sino; con la persona que estaba interesado en compartir su vida entera conmigo. Natsu puede ser celoso, algo torpe y muy, pero muy… apasionado. Ahora entiendo porque todas las mujeres están tras él y… ¿saben que es lo mejor de todo? Que esa mirada de cachorro enamorado, solo la hace para mí.

 _ **-¿Natsu? –**_ eran las 3 de la mañana y había algo que no me dejaba dormir tan tranquilamente como a él.

 _ **-¿Hmmm? –**_ acaricie sus cabellos con suavidad.

 _ **-Tengo hambre –**_ se removió _**\- ¿me puedes comprar algo?**_

 _ **-Es tarde Lucy –**_ me apretó más - duerme, iré en la mañana por algo – toque su cicatriz y el salto _**\- ¡¿Qué?!**_

 _ **-Cómprame comida –**_ trate de sonar lo más hambrienta posible _**\- ¿Por favor? –**_ negó y se rasco la nuca. Se puso de pie y agarro sus pantalones del suelo.

 _ **-Espero que estos hábitos no se vuelvan costumbre –**_ me encogí de hombros y el suspiro - _**¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?**_

 _ **-¿Amarme? –**_ sonrió.

- _ **Eso ya lo hago –**_ beso suavemente mis labios y se fue.

Un mareo fuerte me golpeo y tuve que salir corriendo al baño. No había comido nada así que prácticamente lo que salió de mi estómago fue agua. Cuando volví a la habitación enfoque mi vista en el pequeño calendario alado del reloj y ahí me percate de algo importante…

 _ **-¡Demonios! ¡Paso mi fecha!**_

¡Estoy paranoica! ¡No ha de ser nada serio! ¿Verdad?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡WUAJAJAJAJA! ¡VOLVIIII! ¡Esta vez fui puntual, merezco un premio! :3**

 **Disfruten de este capítulo. Esta historia está por terminar :3**

 _ **\- ¡Muchas felicidades queridos egresados de la promoción 2020! ¡Que disfruten su noche! ¡Gracias! -**_ no lo puedo creer. Luego de tantos años peleando por este título al fin lo conseguí. Licenciatura en letras; no es una buena carrera me habían dicho y espero demostrarles lo contrario.

 _ **-¡Señora Dragneel! -**_ rodé los ojos pero sonreí al reconocer la voz.

 _ **-Aun no nos hemos casado Natsu -**_ tenía un ramo de rosas y estaba vestido con su toga al igual que yo.

 _ **-¡Pero lo haremos! ¿O no te gusta que te diga así? -**_ pone cara de niño regañado.

 _ **-¡Eso es trampa! ¡No puedo enojarme contigo así! -**_ me entrega las rosas y besa mis labios.

 _ **-Lo sé, soy tramposo cuando se trata de ti -**_ escuchamos aplausos y son todos nuestros familiares y amigos que se acercan a saludarnos y felicitarnos por haber culminado esta etapa con éxito. Yo salí mejor egresada de la universidad y Natsu... Bueno según él, es un logro que haya aprobado todas las materias.

Estábamos celebrando nuestro triunfo en nuestro departamento, cuando una de mis primas abrió la boca sobre un tema bastante delicado para los dos.

 _ **-¡¿Imaginas si hubieras tenido a ese niño?! No se iban a recibir -**_ ¡claro que sí! Tal vez no ahora, pero si hubiera terminado.

 _ **-Cállate Michelle -**_ no soy muy agradable cuando hablan de eso.

 _ **-¡Pero piénsalo Lucy! tendrías que haber dejado la facultad, tendrías más gastos y -**_ me levante de la mesa.

 _ **-¡Si dependía de mí, ese bebe estaría aquí conmigo! -**_ me aprieta el pecho _**\- ¡A. Así que deja de decir estupideces!**_

 _ **-Hasta tu futuro marido estaba en contra de eso -**_ mire a Natsu y el solo agacho la cabeza. En eso tiene razón, él no quería que tuviera al bebe; al menos al principio. Eso removió la rabia que había sentido hacia él, cuando perdí al niño.

 _ **-¡Es un día de celebración chicas! -**_ trato de cambiar el tema mi mamá _**\- no para hablar de cosas tristes.**_

 _ **-Yo solo quería que ella vea la suerte que tuvo -**_ ¡AHORA SI NO SE LO DEJO PASAR!

 _ **-¡¿Suerte?! -**_ estaba enojada - _**¡¿sentir a mi hijo moverse y luego ya no te parece suerte?! -**_ ¡metieron el dedo en la herida abierta de mi corazón! _**\- ¡¿Te haces una idea de lo que tuve que pasar después de eso?! -**_ Natsu se colocó tras Michelle.

 _ **-No quiero ser grosero, pero tienes que irte -**_ ella se encoje de hombros, agarra su cartera y se marcha contoneando sus caderas.

Fui a la cocina, necesitaba calmarme o mataría a alguien en cualquier momento. Al cabo de 10 minutos logre estabilizar mi estado de ánimo, entonces fui nuevamente al comedor y... ya no había nadie; solo estaba mi novio juntando el desastre. Él no se percató de mi presencia hasta que hable.

 _ **-¿Y los invitados? -**_ dejo los platos sobre la mesa y volteo.

 _ **-Les pedí que se retiren.**_

 _ **-¿Porque? Ya me siento mejor y.**_

 _ **-Tienes el ceño fruncido y los ojos te brillan. Estabas llorando Lucy.**_

 _ **-¡Claro que no! Es culpa de la salsa con cebollas que.**_

 _ **-¿Enserio trataras de engañarme? -**_ al menos lo intente...

 _ **-¿Enserio quieres iniciar una discusión conmigo ahora? -**_ lo pensó un momento y luego volvió a girar, agarro los platos y fue a la cocina sin siquiera mirarme _**\- ¿Ahora eres tú el enojado? -**_ mi mal genio estaba volviendo.

 _ **-No -**_ escucho como remueve algo en la cocina.

 _ **-¿Entonces? -**_ no me responde - _**¿Porque estas así? -**_ sale de la cocina con una taza humeante en una mano y una cerveza en la otra.

- _ **Porque me sigues culpando por lo que le paso a nuestro hijo**_

 _ **-¡Yo no dije!**_

 _ **-Esa mirada me dolió -**_ al ver que no sujetaba la taza el agarro mi mano y me la coloco encima _**\- yo me arrepentí de lo que dije y lo sabes -**_ subió con su cerveza al cuarto y me dejo sola en nuestro comedor.

Es cierto que Natsu al principio me había dicho que un bebe atrasaría todos nuestros planes y que no sería buena idea tenerlo. En ningún momento me pidió que interrumpa el embarazo, pero por su rostro veía que no estaba a favor de quedarnos con el niño. A medida que fueron pasando los meses su actitud cambio y me parecía que estaba igual de emocionado que yo, cada vez que lo sentía moverse. Pero la vida es tan injusta a veces y por culpa de un idiota, caí por las escaleras y perdí a nuestro hijo a los 4 meses de su gestación.

Yo estaba destrozada y el también; sobre todo porque estaba bajando esas escaleras única y exclusivamente porque me pidió que entregara su reporte en la universidad. No le dije jamás que le echaba la culpa... lo pensé sí; pero no se lo dije. Aunque creo que él se dio cuenta de lo que había en mi mente; porque se molestó bastante. No sé si conmigo, o con el sujeto o con la vida misma;

Entre lentamente al dormitorio, él estaba sentado mirando la ventana mientras tomaba la cerveza. Se había quitado la camisa y se encontraba solo con los pantalones a medio poner.

 _ **-¿Natsu? -**_ el no volteo _**\- Escucha yo... lo lamento.**_

 _ **-No me hiciste nada -**_ no es el joven alegre de siempre y eso no me gusta _**\- ¿Sabes el motivo que me llevo a pedirte matrimonio?**_

 _ **-No... -**_ ahora si me miro.

 _ **-Me gustó la idea de tener una familia contigo -**_ volvió su vista a la ventana. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, yo también quería eso... quiero eso. Porque por más que ahora este enojado y sea frio, no me ha gritado y se ha preocupado por mí.

 _ **-Aun quiero que eso pase -**_ dio un sorbo a su botella.

 _ **-Yo también -**_ suspira _**\- pero me pesa la culpa... al principio... -**_ traga saliva _**\- realmente desee que ese bebe desapareciera.**_

 _ **-Lo sé -**_ eso es lo que inquietaba a mi corazón.

 _ **-... Lamento mucho haberte dicho aquellas cosas -**_ sigue sin mirarme _**\- te hablo el niño cobarde...**_

 _ **-Estabas sorprendido y.**_

 _ **-Esa no es una excusa -**_ se rasca la nuca y deja la botella sobre la mesa de noche.

 _ **-No pero -**_ sonríe con tristeza.

- _ **Sentí que era mi culpa... no por haberte hecho bajar las escaleras -**_ ¿Qué? _**\- Sino porque realmente quería que ese niño no viniera y creo que me arrepentí demasiado tarde... ¡Dios! ¡Me siento como el peor ser humano del mundo!**_

 _ **-¿Natsu? -**_ me miro y sus ojos estaban brillantes.

 _ **-No te merezco... -**_ se acercó a mí y acaricio mi mejilla _**\- ¿Por qué estas con alguien como yo?**_

 _ **-Porque te amo -**_ mueve su pulgar _**\- más de lo que puedes imaginar.**_

-¿ _ **Tienes una idea de la cantidad de cosas que hare mal si te casas conmigo?**_

 _ **-¿Crees que yo seré perfecta? -**_ asiente y por su cara hasta a mí me parecía que lo decía enserio.

 _ **-¿No lo eres ya? -**_ comencé a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. El solo me miro confundido.

 _ **-¡Soy la persona más imperfecta del mundo! -**_ levanta una ceja _**\- lloro por cualquier cosa, le temo a los insectos y gracias a ti descubrí que soy extremadamente celosa.**_

 _ **-¿Eres celosa?**_

 _ **-No toquemos ese tema -**_ aún recuerdo la maldad que le hice a la vecina cuando le agarro las nalgas a mi novio.

 _ **-Pero yo no te he visto -**_ le muestro el dedo índice.

 _ **-¡Flare! Apartamento 201.**_ _**Seguro sigue extrañando su bello vestido blanco que ahora es de un horrible amarillo chillón.**_

 _ **-Eso no fue un... ¿Fuiste tú?**_ \- asentí _**\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Porque?**_

 _ **-¡Se lo merecía! ¡Siempre estaba especulándote y ya me canse!**_

 _ **-Solo lo hizo una vez -**_ ¡eso es lo que el recuerda!- _ **además fue por accidente.**_

 _ **-¡Agarrar las nalgas de alguien en una escalera no es accidente!**_

 _ **-Pero se cayó y**_ \- fruncí el ceño _ **\- ¿O no?**_

 _ **-No, lo hizo a propósito -**_ veo que sonríe _**\- ¡Enserio!**_

 _ **-¡Bueno, bueno! Tú ganas. Se lo merecía -**_ acaricio mi labio inferior con su pulgar _**\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**_

- _ **Si... Michelle siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas y**_ \- ¿Los ojos de Natsu siempre fueron tan brillantes?

 _ **-¿Y? -**_ Olvide lo que iba a decirle, su mirada siempre logra desviar mis ideas y mandarlas al espacio sideral.

 _ **-¿Y qué? -**_ su risa me encanta.

- _ **Estabas diciendo que te sacaba de tus casillas ¿Y que más ibas a agregar después?**_

 _ **-No recuerdo -**_ hace un gesto con los labios que conozco demasiado bien.

 _ **-¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar? -**_ seductor. Su mirada y sonrisa pícara me ponen la piel de gallina.

 _ **-No me vendría mal una ayuda -**_ unió nuestras bocas de manera lenta, saboreando cada uno de los suspiros que salían de ella. Amo sus besos, amo la manera en la que me abraza durante ellos, amo el calor que despide por su piel; pero sobre todo, lo que más amo de él es que solo mira a mí.

...

No puedo creer que en este momento este saliendo por la puerta de la iglesia tomada de los brazos de mi Esposo y amigo fiel. Era un sueño que, si en mi juventud me lo decían, hubiera reído a carcajadas. Pero era real... Natsu y yo al fin nos habíamos casado. No fue una gran boda, solo estaban algunos amigos cercanos y uno que otro compañero de trabajo. No necesitaba una fiesta monumental, el simple hecho de tenerlo a él parado junto a mí en altar bastaba para hacerlo maravilloso. Todo lo que habíamos pasado hasta ahora fueron solo pruebas que fortalecieron mis sentimientos por el...

…

Nuestra primera noche de casados no estaba resultando para nada como yo la esperaba. Mi esposo tenía la mano hinchada y sostenía una toalla con hielo contra ella... El motivo... un joven ebrio que ingresaba al hotel al mismo tiempo que nosotros, se había aprovechado de mi descuido para tocar mis pechos y eso no pasó desapercibido para Natsu ¡No! ¡Nada pasa desapercibido para el cuándo se trata de cuidarme!... ¡Lo malo no fue el hecho de que me haya tocado, sino el haberme bajado el corsé lo suficiente para dejar mis senos a la vista de todos en ese salón! Ese fue el motivo por el cual casi termina muerto ahí en la recepción.

 _ **-¡Nadie vio nada amor! -**_ fue el grito que vino desde la pequeña cocina del lugar. Yo me había encerrado en el baño a darme una ducha para tratar de olvidar el mal rato que pase.

 _ **-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡El joven del ascensor me pregunto si podía ver mi lunar de nuevo! -**_ algo se rompió _**\- ¿Natsu? -**_ escucho la puerta del pasillo abrirse y cerrarse casi al instante ¡Oh no!

Enrede una toalla a mi cuerpo mojado y corrí tras él, al salir del baño volvía a entrar a la habitación y esta vez tenía la otra mano golpeada.

 _ **-¡Había un idiota tratando de ver por el cerrojo! -**_ exclama ofuscado, me inspecciona con la mirada _**\- ¡Eso es porque eres demasiado Sexy Lucy!**_

 _ **-¿Sexy? -**_ reí _**\- ¡soy la mujer menos sexy del mundo y lo sabes!**_

 _ **-¡Eso es lo que te hace aún más Sexy! ¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que provocas en los hombres!**_

 _ **-¡¿Que se supone que provoco?! -**_ toda mi vida me sentí invisible y si no fuera por Natsu y alguno de otros amigos realmente hasta ahora lo seguiría creyendo.

 _ **-¿Enserio no te das cuenta de cómo te miran? -**_ enfoca su vista en mi rostro y luego aprieta la mano _**\- ¿De los comentarios que sueltan cuando tú no estás?**_

 _ **-Tu siempre dijiste que era Linda, no sexy -**_ despeina sus cabellos, mientras susurra algo que no alcanzo a entender _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-... -**_ comienza a exasperarme.

 _ **-¡Natsu!**_

 _ **-¡Mentí, sí! ¡No quería que supieras eso y cambiaras en algo**_! - no entiendo a qué se refiere con cambiar algo, pero no estoy molesta solo... confundida.

 _ **-¿Que su supone que iba a cambiar? Siempre he sido así. Lo único distinto en mí desde mi adolescencia es que mi cabello está más largo y subí algunos kilos.**_

 _ **-Y tus caderas están más grandes al igual que tus pechos -**_ me sonroje por eso. Es cierto, pero que lo diga en voz alta me da vergüenza

 _ **-¡No! ¡No puedo evitarlo! Mi cuerpo crece a voluntad propia.**_

 _ **-¡No quiero que lo evites! ¡Solo no me gusta que te miren demasiado! Lo soporto, pero -**_ aprieta con fuerza su mano _**\- no tolerare que te toquen, ¡eso no se los dejare pasar! -**_ Es una manera de protegerme y se lo agradezco mucho. Pero no quiero que su humor cambie cada vez que alguien se muestre interesado en mí.

 _ **-Agradezco que quieras cuidarme pero -**_ mueve las manos y hace una mueca de dolor _**\- ¿Te duelen mucho?**_

 _ **-Hace mucho tiempo no golpeaba a alguien así -**_ ruedo los ojos y voy a la cocina por su paño con hielo. Hago que él se siente en el sofá mientras y una vez vuelvo junto a él, me encargo de sostener la toalla contra sus manos.

 _ **-No quiero que hagas eso, si se sobrepasan puedes golpearlos, pero solo una vez ¡No hasta dejarlos inconscientes!**_

 _ **-¡Te juro que no sé qué me paso!**_

 _ **-Estabas celoso -**_ era obvio.

 _ **-¡Además de eso! -**_ su vista estaba fija en mis senos – _**Me sentía otra persona Lucy, no podía parar de golpearlo por más que quisiera. Te miraba y pensaba en cada uno de los idiotas a los que les he perdonado el haber hablado de ti cuando estábamos en la Universidad y ya no pude parar.**_

 _ **-Te desquitaste con un niño de 19 años –**_ hace una mueca – _**que probablemente ponga una denuncia.**_

 _ **-Me importa poco –**_ sus ojos seguían fijos en el mismo punto _**\- ¿De qué lunar hablaba el del ascensor?**_

 _ **-¿Que? –**_ agarro el borde de la toalla y la bajo hasta dejar mis senos a la vista.

 _ **-Tú no tienes lunares, al menos no aquí –**_ los apretó e inspecciono cuidadosamente en busca de algún punto, pero tiene razón en eso, yo no tengo lunares. Salvo en mi… _**\- Date la vuelta –**_ obedecí y el acerco su rostro a mi oreja izquierda _ **– Este es el único, además del que tienes en abajo –**_ enrojecí al recordar la manera en la que el descubrió ese lunar. Esa fue la mejor sesión oral de mi vida.

 _ **-¿Se habrá referido a este?**_

 _ **-N. No lo sé, solo era un muchachito hormonal y borracho –**_ acaricio mi lóbulo con sus dedos, enviando una corriente eléctrica a través de mi columna.

- _ **¿Ya te sientes mejor? –**_ asentí. Luego de tantos tiempos juntos su presencia era un relajante natural para mí.

 _ **-Si –**_ me acomode mejor recibiendo gustosa esa suave caricia – _**fue muy humillante quedar expuesta ante tantas personas –**_ sus manos se tensaron _**\- … ¿Natsu?**_

 _ **-Si sigues recordándome el incidente seguiré con ganas de matar al idiota –**_ me encogí de hombros.

 _ **-Son mis senos los que saludaron a medio mundo –**_ soltó un bufido.

 _ **-Son míos también hace exactamente 4 horas –**_ sonreí – _**¡y nadie tiene derecho de mirarlos y tocarlos más que yo!**_

 _ **-¿Ni siquiera yo? –**_ niega.

 _ **-Solo con mi permiso y en ciertas situaciones -**_ deslizo sus manos por mi espalda – _**yo las enjabonare, las vestiré, las cuidare y les daré mimitos cuando me lo pidan.**_

 _ **-¿Estás enamorado de ellos o de mí? –**_ pregunte con gracia.

- _ **Primero te amé a ti y como ellos son parte de ti también, los amo –**_ me voltee y lo obligue a levantar la vista.

- _ **Si lo que dices es cierto –**_ trato de desviar la mirada hacia abajo, pero se lo impedí – _ **mantén tu vista enfocada en mí durante 5 minutos. Solo mi rostro, nada más -**_ su mandíbula cayo y reí ante esto. Sus ojos verdes no se apartaban de mí, pero podía ver el sudor caer por su cuello ante el esfuerzo que estaba realizando – _**sabes amor –**_ dije mientras deslizaba la toalla lejos de mi cuerpo. Tome sus manos suavemente y las dirigí a mis pezones. Estaban calientes, aun a pesar de haber estado sosteniendo hielo – _**a veces creo que son demasiado grandes.**_

 _ **-Lushiiiii –**_ implora – _¡_ _ **no soy de hielo!**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres? –**_ hace un mohín y luego sonríe de manera malvada. Cierra los ojos y tira suavemente de mis pezones con sus dedos _**\- ¡Ah!**_

 _ **-No estoy mirando tus pechos –**_ sostengo sus muñecas.

- _ **Pero no estas mirando a mi cara tampoco –**_ sus ojos verdes se abren, estaban oscuros _**– Mu. Mucho mejor**_

Tal vez esta no haya sido la noche de bodas esperada al principio, pero esa mirada en el rostro de mi esposo promete bastante, solo espero poder estar a la altura de sus necesidades en este momento.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el último capitulo :3**


	7. FINAL Chapter

**¡HOLA GENTE! ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**

 _ **FINAL CHAPTER**_

 _ **NATSU DRAGNEEL**_

Fuimos a la cama en una batalla de besos y caricias, el lugar estaba decorado de manera monumental, pero en este momento me importaba poco. Mi esposa estaba ahí conmigo, desnuda y lista para mí. Ella era perfecta, su carácter era dulce, siempre tenía paciencia conmigo, no es que me guste admitirlo, pero soy algo despistado y ella no se molesta conmigo cada vez que pierdo la pista de nuestra conversación. Mis manos dolían a causa de haber golpeado a esos idiotas, pero eso no era un impedimento para mí a la hora de acariciar el cuerpo de Lucy. Sus pequeños hombros, la sexy curva de su espalda y lo apretables que son sus nalgas.

Le hice el amor de todas las maneras que conozco, y en cada una de ellas disfrute al máximo, terminamos agotados, relajados en la tina que había en el baño. El agua caliente hacia maravilla con mis músculos cansados y por la respiración relajada de ella, creo que esta igual. Su espalda estaba apoyada en mi pecho, mientras que con mis manos, acariciaba sus brazos.

 _ **-¿Estas cansada?**_

 _ **-Algo, pero puedo soportarlo -**_ me acomode mejor, y ella descanso su cabeza en mi hombro.

 _ **-¿No me excedí verdad? -**_ niega.

 _ **-Si no quería, créeme que no lo hubiera hecho -**_ bese su hombro _**\- además creo que el que salió peor fuiste tú.**_

 _ **-¡¿Yo?! ¡Aun podía una ronda más! -**_ su angelical risa lleno mis oídos.

 _ **-Tuve que prácticamente cargarte aquí -**_ tiene toda la razón en eso, mis piernas parecían gelatinas al final de todo, y culpo de eso a los castigos excesivos de mi entrenador.

 _ **-¡Sabes que fue culpa del viejo! -**_ puedo ver el sube y baja de sus senos ocasionado por reírse de mí.

 _ **-¡¿El mejor jugador de F.T no puede aguantar un poco de entrenamiento?!**_

 _ **-¡Lushiiiiii! -**_ baje mis manos hasta sus costillas y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. El agua se desborda, y ella da pequeños golpecitos con su codo para que me detenga _**\- ¡No vuelvas a burlarte de tu esposo! -**_ le dije como "amenaza"

 _ **-¡Jajajaja, ok, ok! La próxima vez no me burlare de mi esposo-**_ cruzo sus dedos delante de mi rostro _**\- ¡Lo juro!**_

 _ **-¡Eres una mujer malvada! -**_ enredo mis brazos alrededor de ella y aprieto su cuerpo contra mí _**\- ¿cómo pude enamorarme tanto de ti? -**_ su risa cada vez se hace menos fuerte _**\- ¿Hiciste alguna magia sobre mí?**_

 _ **-Todo fue gracias a esa odiosa sudadera tuya -**_ La verdad es que yo también agradezco a mi fiel amiga. Si hubiera visto a Lucy, usando mi apellido en su espalda capaz nunca me animaba a decirle lo que sentía.

 _ **-¿Te has puesto a pensar que hubiera pasado si nunca usabas esa cosa?**_

 _ **-No quiero pensar en eso, le debo demasiado -**_ bese su mejilla _**\- por eso esta guardada en mi baúl de los recuerdos.**_

 _ **-¿La guardaste? -**_ la piel bajo mi boca se volvió roja. Una sonrisa involuntaria abandono mis labios. Mordí con suavidad sus cachetes.

 _ **-¡ES importante!**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? -**_ quiero molestarla un poco.

- _ **Porque fue la única manera que encontré para conseguir un beso tuyo.**_

 _ **-Si me lo hubieras pedido, estoy más que seguro que no iba a objetar nada.**_

 _ **-¿Antes o después de estar con Lissana?**_

 _ **-¿Quien?**_

 _ **-¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Eras un conquistador empedernido! ¡El terror de las faldas según Gray!**_

 _ **-¿Y tú le creíste? –**_ es mi inútil intento de defender mi nombre, yo no sabía estar solo y eso se vio reflejado en mi necesidad continua de buscar aceptación de mis parejas momentáneas.

 _ **-Soy tu mejor amiga. Se mucho más sobre ti, que sobre mi misma –**_ Salí de la tina, me arrodille a un costado de ella y agarre su mano - ¿Natsu?

- _ **Sé que nunca hemos hablado de esto pero –**_ ella no espera una disculpa por mi actitud de antes, y sé que si me hubiera animado a contarle lo que sentía le hubiera ahorrado muchos malos momentos _**– fui un ciego Lucy, un despistado y un mal amigo. Lamento haberte causado problemas cuando éramos jóvenes.**_

 _ **-No me diste problemas, era lo que te hacia feliz y lo entendí.**_

-Después de la muerte de mi mamá me volví un idiota – ella asiente. Coloca su mano en mi mejilla y sonríe.

 _ **-Eras un buen idiota y un gran amigo. Y estoy segura que serás un gran esposo también –**_ bese su mano.

 **-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que seas feliz –** se arrodillo en la tina y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Abrazo mi cabeza y susurro.

 _ **-Mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo seré -**_ ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer a una persona como Lucy a mi lado? Agradezco a todo el universo la posibilidad de pasar mi vida entera a lado de una mujer, que me ama con la misma intensidad que yo la amo a ella.

…..

 _ **-¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE! –**_ Una muy despeinada Lucy empujaba el cuerpo casi muerto de su esposo fuera de la cama.

Paso a una velocidad alarmante sobre la masa viva que yacía en el suelo y fue a la habitación continua de su dormitorio. Dentro de esta, una pequeña niña con un hermoso vestido rosa la miraba enojada. Sus ojos eran igual a los de ella, pero ese brillo verde era característico de su padre.

 _ **-¡Mami mala! –**_ le enseño el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

 _ **-¡Lo siento amor! Igual llegaremos a tiempo para tu obra.**_

 _ **-¡No!**_

 _ **-Claro que sí, tu papá va a llevarte a la velocidad de un avión hasta tu escuela –**_ miro por encima de su hombro hacia su habitación y en el suelo, exactamente en el mismo lugar que lo dejo su esposo seguía durmiendo _**\- ¡NATSU! –**_ el hombre pego un brinco y se puso de pie rápidamente.

 _ **-¡¿QUE?! –**_ froto sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando enfoco su vista en la pequeña muñequita rubia alado de su esposa y entendió todo _**– ¡YA MISMO SALIMOS PARA ALLA!**_

Tardo 5 minutos en bañarse, vestirse, peinarse y arreglarse para salir disparado con la niña por la puerta principal. En el camino, casi arrollo a un perro, dos gatos, un joven en bicicleta y un motociclista, pero… llego a tiempo para que su hija pudiera participar en el festival de primavera que se celebraba en la escuela. A los 15 minutos, una despampanante rubia, bajaba de su vehículo para dirigirse junto a él.

 _ **-¿Ya comenzó? –**_ le dijo besando sus labios. Él recibió la caricia gustoso y negó con la cabeza - _**¡Genial!**_

Layla Dragneel Heartfilia bailaba graciosamente sobre el escenario, vestida de hada y agitando sus alas de plástico ante todos. Fue la sensación del festival, Es que… ¿pueden imaginarse algo más bonito que una pequeña Lucy de ojos verdes? Los aplausos eran estridentes y la niña no podía con tanta felicidad. La sonrisa era idéntica a la de su padre.

 _ **-¿Natsu Dragneel? –**_ un hombre se acercó a ellos y coloco su mano sobre su hombro _**\- ¿El medio-Scrum de F.T.?**_

 _ **-El mismo –**_ le pasa la mano y el señor, algo mayor le sonríe con familiaridad _**\- ¿Lo conozco?**_

 _ **-No creo. Yo atendía un pequeño hospital en un pueblo algo alejado de aquí.**_

El señor Dragneel no es reconocido por tener una buena memoria, pero algo en la mirada de su esposa le daba a entender que ella si lo recordaba. Acerco su boca al oído de Natsu y le susurro.

 _ **-"El Doctor pervertido" –**_ no, no recordaba aun de quien se trataba _**– Es el que curo tu pierna el día que salimos de la fiesta de la universidad –**_ al ver la cara de desconcierto de su marido suspiro, su rostro se volvió rojo y agrego _**– La primera vez que me quite la sudadera para ti –**_ su boca formo una perfecta "O"

 _ **-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo Doctor?**_

 _ **-Gildartz –**_ agrega el señor _**– solo quería un autógrafo para mi hija, es una fanática suya y –**_ una mujer de larga cabellera marrón se movía entre la multitud a una velocidad alarmante, agarro al viejo del cuello de su camisa y lo sacudió.

 _ **-¡Te dije que no te acercaras! –**_ Miro a la pareja _**\- ¡Lo siento señor Dragneel! ¡Mi padre es un loco y!**_

 _ **-Está bien, le debo un favor de todas maneras –**_ enfoco su vista en su esposa y luego en la niña sonriente que se acercaba hacia ellos _**– en realidad más de uno.**_

Todo estaba bien, hasta que una fanática loca (no la hija de Gildartz) los intercepto en la salida, mostrándole los pechos a Natsu, rogándole que se los firmara. Por suerte Lucy sabia, que su nena no necesitaba esa imagen en su cabeza y logro distraerla al mostrarle una bella Mariposa que pasaba por el patio. La gran estrella de F.T. tuvo que deshacerse de la chica, sin llamar demasiado la atención. Claro que eso no evito que la prensa quitara mil imágenes y lo publicara en la revista de "¿Qué hacen los Famoso?" a finales de la tarde.

 _ **-¿Realmente sus senos eran enormes? –**_ fue el comentario de Lucy, una vez que acostaron a su hija y cerraron la puerta para que ella no los oiga.

 _ **-¿Miraste?**_

 _ **-Claro que sí, debo saber qué es lo que ves cada día.**_

 _ **-¿Crees que eso pasa cada día? –**_ Al ver que la mujer asiente, él rueda los ojos _ **– la mayor parte del tiempo solo veo hombres grandes y sudados.**_

 _ **-Claro, y yo veo solo bibliotecarias amargadas en la editorial –**_ el ceño de su esposo se frunce.

 _ **-Hablando de eso –**_ se coloca frente a ella con los brazos cruzados _**\- ¿Ese tal Hibiki sigue trabajando ahí?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, es el hijo del Jefe –**_ se nota la incomodidad en el rostro del hombre _**– Es gay Natsu, debes dejar de preocuparte por él.**_

 _ **-¡¿Eres ciega acaso?! –**_ Ella suspira _**– la semana pasada lo vi saliendo a escondidas con esa secretaria tuya… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?**_

 _ **-¿Kalen? –**_ El gesto afirmativo de su cabeza solo saco una sonrisa de los labios de Lucy _**– Kalen era Carlos hace unos años.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ La cara de desconcierto total y la mandíbula casi por el suelo, sirvió para que la rubia no pudiera parar de reír _**\- ¿Estas bromeando?**_

 _ **-Nop –**_ parpadeo repetidas veces _**\- ¿Algún problema con eso?**_

 _ **-… Tiene un excelente cirujano.**_

 _ **-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_ – Cayó en la cama sosteniéndose el abdomen _**\- ¡No te lo esperabas verdad!**_

 _ **-¡Claro que no! ¡Tiene incluso más curvas que vos! ¡Y eso ya es mucho!**_

 _ **-¡Normalmente me molestaría porque me comparaste con una mujer, pero dadas las circunstancias!… Admiraste detalladamente a un ex - hombre amor.**_

 _ **-¡¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber eso?!**_

 _ **-Esa debe ser una lección, solo puedes mirarme a mí –**_ sonrió de costado y enfoco sus ojos en la figura femenina.

 _ **-¿Qué tanto puedo mirar? -**_ avanzo un paso hacia ella _**\- ¿Puedo tocar también?**_

 _ **-Si te portas bien, puede ser –**_ agarro suavemente el cuello de la sudadera que el llevaba – _**Incluso tal vez –**_ enredo sus brazos alrededor del musculoso cuerpo y susurro algo en el oído masculino. Él se mordió los labios de solo imaginar lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

 _ **-¿Ahora? –**_ el gesto afirmativo fue suficiente, para él la tomara por los glúteos y apretara su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Esa noche prometía mucho para los amantes, salvo que no contaban con un pequeño detalle; la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, que tenía un gesto de miedo en el rostro. Corrió hasta el hombre, que se hallaba de espaldas besando a su mujer mientras la cargaba.

- _ **Ha, Hay un monstruo en mi armario papi –**_ soltó a la chica y esta cayó al suelo sentada, pero no protesto, ya que la pequeña estaba llorando amargamente.

 _ **-¿Estas bien amorcito? –**_ Lucy gateo hasta su hija, acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

 _ **-Tengo miedo –**_ abrazo el pequeño cuerpo contra ella y le susurro dulcemente que ella la cuidaría de lo que fuera _**\- ¿Mami no tiene miedo? –**_ Negó - _**¿Entonces papi duerme conmigo? –**_ la quijada de la rubia cayo unos cuantos centímetros más debajo de lo normal y luego suspiro derrotada. Su niña nunca cambiaria.

 _ **-Sí, tu papá puede dormir contigo –**_ enfoco su vista en su esposo y este se encogió de hombros, conteniendo la risa que quería salir de él _**\- ¿Verdad "Amor"?**_

 _ **-Lo que sea por mi princesa –**_ se agacho hasta la altura de ellas y sostuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos _**– Papá ahuyentara a los monstruos.**_

 _ **-¡Si! ¡Papi es un Dragón Ma! –**_ Los ojos inocentes, demostraban cuanto creía ella en eso _**– y los dragones cuidan a las princesas.**_

 _ **-Lo se linda –**_ acaricio su mejilla y luego la beso _**– Descansa.**_

Los vio acostarse en la cama rosa diminuta de ella y sonrió con pena. El 80% del cuerpo de su esposo quedaba fuera de esta, y aunque todos dirían que es imposible para él dormir en esas circunstancias, no conocen la hipersomnia de Natsu Dragneel como ella. Podía caer un meteorito y el no despertaría. El único método que ella utiliza y que realmente funciona es tocar la cicatriz en su cuello. Aunque ahora no es necesario, porque el cuidara a su pequeña sin dudarlo.

 **Lucy's** **perspective**

La vida, me ha retribuido cada una de las cosas malas que me han pasado. Todo lo que en mi niñez me inquietaba, ahora se veía tan claro. Con 35 años de edad, tengo todo lo he soñado. Reconocimiento por mis escritos, una familia cálida y un hombre que estoy segura; dará su vida por mí y por nuestra hija (La cual es lo más importante que tengo)

Camine a paso cansado a mi cama, era demasiado grande cuando Natsu no estaba en ella, no es que no pudiera dormir sin él pero… es más agradable dormir con algo cálido cerca. Agarre su almohada y la abrace contra mi pecho, pero un dolor en las retaguardia me hizo colocarme boca para abajo. Recién ahora siento el golpazo que me di cuando ese bobo me soltó. Seguramente mañana tendré un moretón…

 _ **-Auuuu –**_ tenía ganas de sobarme, pero no era nada cómodo hacerlo, así que me aguante y trate de dormir.

El sueño no estaba de mi lado hoy, encima al voltear mi cabeza hacia la puerta que deje abierta, podía ver a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida dormir tranquilamente. Maldije a Natsu y a su capacidad inhumana de dormir donde sea y gire el rostro hacia el otro lado. El dolor en mis nalgas tampoco era agradable y mucho menos con el pantalón de pijama que era todo, menos cómodo. Fui hasta la puerta y la cerré, me despoje de mis prendas y busque en el armario algo que siempre me tranquilizaba y me daba paz.

- _ **Aquí estas –**_ con todo el cuidado que le di a esta Sudadera no me sorprende que este mejor, que cuando Natsu la tenía. Estaba algo ajada por el paso de los años, pero en general estaba intacta. Me la coloque sobre mis bragas celestes y volví al colchón, deseando que esto fuera suficiente, para no dejar de sentir su presencia.

Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños del mundo, Natsu me daba pequeños besos en el cuello, susurrándome cuanto me amaba y como deseaba estar conmigo. Sus manos subían lentamente por mi muslos y lo una vez que apretaron mis nalgas una punzada de dolor me recorrió ¿Dolor? ¡Esto no es un sueño! Me queje, cuando el acto se repitió y este se detuvo súbitamente. Abrí mis ojos y mientras trataba de acostumbrarme a la luz, el rostro preocupado de mi esposo me saludo.

 _ **-¿Qué tienes? –**_ moví, la almohada que estaba bajo mi brazo y golpee su cara suavemente.

 _ **-Alguien me dejo caer al suelo ayer –**_ gire mi cabeza hacia la habitación de mi hija y esta no estaba _**\- ¿Y Layla?**_

 _ **-Sus abuelos vinieron esta mañana a buscarla –**_ ¡¿mañana?! ¡¿Qué hora es?! _**– ¿Quieres que prepare el almuerzo yo? -**_ ¡¿Almuerzo?! Me levante de un tirón y el dolor hizo soltar un gemido.

 _ **-¿Qué hora es? –**_ miro el reloj del baño desde la cama y agrego.

 _ **-Son las 2 de la tarde –**_ ¡Ihhhhh! - _**Tenía una reunión con mi editor a la mañana**_ \- Debía darle el capítulo para que lo corrigiera y -.

 _ **-Reduus ya vino esta mañana -**_ ¿Aquí?

 _ **-¿Y porque no me despertaste? –**_ Me levante como pude y busque mi teléfono desesperada - _**¡Tenía que darle algo!**_

 _ **-¿Era el siguiente capítulo de tu libro? –**_ Asentí y seguí buscando mi celular _**– ya se lo di –**_ pare mi búsqueda y lo mire con una ceja arriba _**– era el archivo que estaba en tu computador ¿no? ¿Capitulo 25?**_

 _ **-¿Le diste ese? –**_ oh no… Ese es solo una perspectiva algo loca, en el cual la protagonista y el antagonista congeniaban y terminaban enamorándose.

 _ **-¿No era ese?**_

 _ **-¡No! ¡Reduus lo odiara y me regañara por eso!**_

 _ **-Lo siento yo –**_ Escucho el tono personalizado que le di a mi editor y mis rodillas temblaron. Busque el teléfono bajo la cama y una vez conteste la llamada la voz… ¿Alegre? Del hombre me saludo.

 _ **-¡ESTOY ES UNA BOMBA NENA!**_ \- ¿Eh? _**– Nadie se hubiera imaginado que esto podría pasar. Tu público alucinará con esto. No conocía este lado tuyo amor, sigue así.**_

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso mi amargado editor elogio mi trabajo? Mire a Natsu con la boca abierta, su rostro expresaba la culpa que sentía y yo no podía emitir palabras para decirle lo que había pasado.

 _ **-¿Se molestó tanto? ¡Dile que fue un error mío y! –**_ coloque uno de mis dedos delante de su labio.

 _ **-Le gusto –**_ su mirada era de asombro total.

 _ **-¿No estas enojada conmigo entonces?**_ – negué.

 _ **-Pero si la próxima vez no me avisas que ese hombre está por aquí, te dejare sin sexo un mes –**_ iba a decir algo mas pero agregue _**– lo juro Natsu.**_

 _ **-Quería dejar que duermas más, últimamente andas muy estresada y –**_ agarre su rostro con ambas manos.

 _ **-Puede ser, pero amo mi trabajo y no quiero perderlo.**_

 _ **-Ese hombre no puede quejarse, hasta ahora nunca le has fallado –**_ tiene razón en eso, pero Reduus es especial y no quiero darle motivos para quejarse de mí en la editorial.

 _ **-Natsuuuu –**_ rodo los ojos.

 _ **-Está bien… -**_ lo apunte cuando abrió la boca.

 _ **-Nada de peros –**_ refunfuño y se cruzó de brazos. Gire para dejar mi teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y en el proceso golpee mis nalgas contra el escritorio. El grito ahogado que di, basto para que Natsu se acercara y me mirara preocupado.

 _ **-¿Tanto duele?**_ – Asentí _**\- ¿quieres ir al médico?**_

 _ **-¡No! No podría con la vergüenza.**_

 _ **-Lushiiii**_ – fruncí el ceño _**– al menos toma algo para el dolor –**_ Al ver mi gesto afirmativo fue a buscarme unas pastillas y volvió. Las tome y me acomode nuevamente en la cama boca para abajo. Él se acostó a mi lado y acaricio mi espalda, sobre la sudadera _**\- ¿Por qué dormiste con ella?**_

 _ **-Es cómoda y me relaja –**_ sus dedos rozaron mis mejillas, mientras acomodaba mi cabello tras la oreja.

 _ **-¿Solo eso?**_

 _ **-También está el hecho de que me sentía muy sola aquí –**_ nuestras miradas se conectaron cuando abrí los ojos _**– es una cama muy grande.**_

 _ **-¿Sabes lo que estas provocando con eso? -**_ su voz sonaba algo ronca. Me mordí los labios – _**Me estas tentando y sabes que no podemos hacer nada si tu estas así.**_

 _ **-¿No? –**_ parpadee fingiendo inocencia.

 _ **-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo mujer? –**_ acerco su boca y mordió mis labios, pasando su lengua por ellos antes de besarme con hambre. Estuvimos así un largo rato, solo besándonos, hasta que mis labios comenzaron a molestarme también. Cuando separe mi boca, el trato de volver a unirlas y yo algo frustrada me tuve que negar.

 _ **-Mis labios seguirán hinchados mañana –**_ coloco su frente contra la mía.

 _ **-¿Eso es malo?**_

 _ **-Tengo una firma de libros a la mañana -**_ levanto mi cuerpo con una facilidad tremenda y me coloque sobre el suyo. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y el acaricio mis cabellos, peinándolo con sus dedos.

 _ **-Tendrás que estar sentada más de 3 horas -**_ ¡Rayos! – _**Y luego tienes reunión de padres en la escuela de Layla.**_

 _ **-¿No puedes ir tú? –**_ me apreté más contra su pecho.

 _ **-Tengo entrenamiento mañana, y sabes que sigo castigado.**_

 _ **-¡Pero tu hija estaba enferma!**_

 _ **-No es excusa, ellos son los que me pagan –**_ me queje en silencio y el solo beso mi sien.

 _ **-Abusivos –**_ trace figuras sobre su pecho con mis dedos y me relaje – Natsuuu.

 _ **-¿Si?**_

 _ **-Tengo hambre –**_ rio y recostó su cabello en el colchón.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres comer? –**_ lo medite un poco y puse una cara, muy familiar para el _**\- ¿Pizza verdad?**_

 _ **-Sip –**_ bese fugazmente sus labios y agregue _**– con extra queso –**_ el solo rodo los ojos y bajo mi cuerpo sobre la cama con delicadeza.

- _ **De acuerdo mi reina –**_ se colocó la una remera y salió por la puerta.

Me levante como pude para ir a ducharme y poder bajar junto a él. Así sea de pie, estaré acompañando a mi mejor amigo. Prácticamente he pasado mi vida entera compartiendo con Natsu, y aunque parezca extraño, no quiero desperdiciar ni un solo momento que puedo estar en su compañía. Me pare frente al espejo y admire mi reflejo. Mi cabello desordenado, mis labios rojos e hinchados, y mi fiel amiga la sudadera cubriendo mi desnudez. Mi vida cambio hace 10 años gracias a ella, y aunque al principio me molesto, luego la odie, sirvió para que el amor de mi vida estuviera aquí.

 _ **-Gracias –**_ escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta a mis espaldas y la figura sonriente de mi esposo se reflejó a lado del mío _**\- ¿Qué paso? –**_ me descubrió hablándome a mí misma.

 _ **-¿Te estás agradeciendo?**_

 _ **-No –**_ mire la sudadera en el espejo – _**agradezco a la vida.**_

 _ **-¿Ok?... ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Por ti, por Layla y porque hayas guardado esta odiosa sudadera tanto tiempo –**_ El soltó una carcajada y agrego.

 _ **-Digamos que cupido vino con esa forma para nosotros –**_ se acercó a mí, beso mi mejilla y agrego – _**vine a preguntarte si querías el borde con queso también.**_

 _ **-¿Lo dudas?**_

 _ **-Solo quería confirmarlo –**_ paso sus manos por debajo de la sudadera y tiro de ella hacia arriba quitándomela _**– Sabes que es lo que recuerdo de ese día.**_

 _ **-¿Qué día?**_

 _ **-La fiesta de la universidad –**_ mis mejillas enrojecieron.

 _ **-¿Además de verme desnuda?**_

 _ **-Recuerdo ese hermoso conjunto de lencería negro que traías puesto –**_ beso mi mejilla mientras ahuecaba mis pechos en sus manos – _**y como tus pezones me saludaban –**_ los pellizco con fuerza – _**la sudadera no tenía nada que ver ahí –**_ Se alejó de mí y fue hasta la puerta – _**aunque te sigues viendo bonita con mi apellido cubriendo tus nalgas. Te veo abajo.**_

Sentimientos como la vergüenza, mesclado con felicidad y algo de rabia recorrían mi cuerpo; al saber que se había vengado por lo que hice en la cama. Natsu Dragneel puede decir lo que quiera, pero nunca quitara de mi cabeza el hecho de que, sin esta prenda (La levante del suelo donde él la dejo) nunca se hubiera animado a nada. Te debo mucho pequeña, gracias por dejar que la felicidad llegara a mí. Ella fue la que dio inicio a mi historia de amor con mi dragón y créanme; estará conmigo hasta el final.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Bueno gente bella, esta fic llego a su final. Gracias por haberlo leído y si les saque una sonrisa valió totalmente la pena el tiempo que pase escribiendo. Espero que más adelante me sigan acompañando en las demás historias que tengo pensadas. Gracias por todo :3**_


End file.
